


Drizzle and Hurricane

by hailynx



Series: 천천히 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Kris sings at a day care centre and Luhan decides to bestow him with both an umbrella and the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> And... I guess I ship it. Please read this as a one-shot to start with, since I don't know when I'll be able to update.

Yixing runs into the day care centre with his hands over his head and then shakes them free of water at the entrance. The sleeves of his tee are soaked through and he stands there, squeezing out all the water that he can. None of the children are awake to tease and Yixing appreciates that they never see his flaws—that’s what his co-worker is there for. Yixing shuffles off his shoes next and steps onto the carpet. A few steps to the right of the hall leads him to the children who are well covered and looked after. The man that is on watch scoffs at him.

 

“Didn’t you check the forecast this morning?”

 

He shrugs, “It’ll dry off. You’re free to go now, Kris.”

 

“You forgot didn’t you?” The blonde laughs, “I took an extra one today. It’s on the hook by the children’s bags so make sure you take it when you leave.”

 

Yixing laughs back at him, “And you say you don’t know why you’re working in this area.”

 

“If you don’t want it, I’ll happily take it with me,” he retorts while slipping into the old leather jacket.

 

Yixing just smiles, as he swaps places with the blonde. He knows Kris too well now to take what he says seriously. On the way out, Kris points out that one of the kids are feeling slightly under the weather and that the information should be relayed to her father. Yixing nods in acknowledgement and then kicks Kris out of the day care centre. Yixing feels that Kris has done enough over time and deserves a real break to actually go out and socialise. He always tries to make time for the blonde to do so, but that does not mean that Kris actually comes to hang with them as requested. It is hard to voice his complaint anyway, when he turns and finds that the extra umbrella is still hanging around.

 

* * *

 

Kris yawns under the cover of the deep blue umbrella. Seeing kids sleep has always made him want to join them, but he constantly tells himself that he has a responsibility of looking after them. That thought alone is enough to keep him up, but the dim lighting outside reverses the effect pretty easily. To top it off, the rain is falling endlessly, in an ordered beat, as if trying to seduce Kris to sleep.

 

By the time he makes it to the old station, he has already yawned five times. At least when he is standing this close to the crossing, the boom gates’ red is blaringly bright and the siren’s voice is loud enough to knock some life back into him. Kris thinks that the government should really put some effort into renovating the old style stations to help lower suicide rates but he realises that they don’t really care about small towns like these. The population is too small to matter.

 

He thinks about how easy it is for a stressed teenager to just crawl under the boom gates and lie in wait on the tracks, or how easy it just for them to jump into the open space. This station is particularly empty, with no cars passing by on a regular basis and there’s an immense amount of open space that’s only briefly blocked by the gates every time it goes down. Even now, when they’re acting as a barricade, Kris knows how easily he can slip through the gaps.

 

He does suppose that there is something nice about it though. It is nice to see the other side of the track and it is nice that less construction is taking up the walkway. The platforms are small and old, but it holds a lot of memories for him too—having hopped on the train frequently during his school days to commute. And the wind that runs with the train to brush by him as he stands waiting is always nice. Maybe he can forgive it all, because if someone is set on dying, they’ll find a way, new station or old.

 

As usual, when the scheduled six twenty two train runs pass, the boom gates lift and the siren that announces the train’s arrival fades out. Everything that had been washed away by the train’s passing slowly comes back into focus. Kris’ mind closes off the previous thought and he thinks about going home and jumping into his blanket instead.

 

Once the gates lift completely, Kris pulls the umbrella down a little more and begins to walk again. He steps on all four of the rail tracks as he passes by and remembers the old children’s game of avoiding the crack. He doesn’t remember the reason behind it but now finds it silly. Sometimes, Kris steps on them purposely just to see if anything he’s learnt as a child will hold true but nothing of the sort ever happens.

 

However, something does interrupt the rain’s music today. Kris almost jumps out of his skin when he hears the loud _thud_. The blonde reluctantly turns to look back at the track and finds that it is as empty as it always is. Sometimes, Kris feels like he’s the only one that walks this path at this hour and it becomes kind of creepy, like that thud just now but there is nothing there to warrant his fears when he looks.

 

Heaving a sigh, Kris turns back around and takes another step. This time, rustling sounds messes up the rhythm of the rain. The blonde actually catches the direction of the sound this time and turns to his left. In the corner of the station, amongst the small bushes, lies a man drenched like a cat. _An expensive cat_ , considering the full three piece suit, a tie and its clip and matching checker leaf green cufflinks. Kris thinks back to the time that he picked up someone like that and knows that it’s not worth the trouble.

 

Setting his mind on it, Kris turns once again to face his path and takes three steps forward and then finally, two steps back. The heart wins over and before he knows it, he is kneeling before the stranger and observing. Kris clicks his tongue in annoyance upon realising that the man is soaked through and through. His suit is completely ruined and his hair is in a mess. For the time being, Kris tilts the umbrella over the man and then sets him back into an upright position.

 

Muttering curses under his breath, the blonde removes the soaked jacket and the waistcoat. The dress shirt is tucked in neatly and has somehow managed to avoid the rain. Sighing, Kris removes his old leather jacket, retrieves all the items in the pockets and drapes it over the man’s shoulders and leans him properly against the wall. Fixing the umbrella into a perfect sitting position, Kris folds the jacket and the waistcoat neatly and settles it down nearby.

 

“You better be grateful,” he says, “Even if it’s old, it’s always kept me warm.”

 

That is all Kris is willing to do for the stranger. It is a good incentive to finally get a new jacket, he thinks to himself as he gets up. Even if he has just committed a good deed, the rain continues to pour down on him relentlessly. Sighing, the blonde grabs the bag that hangs on his left shoulder and uses it as a shield as he runs the rest of the way home.

 

* * *

 

It rains for a week. Kris’ home walk routine continues for a week. The blonde is not about to change his routine just because there’s someone there trying to stalk him. The stranger that he had helped waits there for him for a week. He stands there with perfect posture, umbrella in one hand and the leather jacket folded over the other. His dress code is still perfect, all suited up even though the weather runs between scorching hot to humid once it begins to rain—and hell, the rain has been around all week.

 

Kris never stops to start a conversation. He holds his new umbrella—a different shade of blue—carefully to avoid eye contact and always walks fast enough to make it home so that he can discard the clothes that begin to stick to his skin because of the humidity. Mentally, Kris gives props to the brunet stranger for sticking to his game but doesn’t make any effort to stop the unhealthy activity.

 

It drizzles on day ten and the brunet seems to be fed up with waiting and actually steps out to stop Kris in his tracks. His reasons are settled and he knows that he will be correct in saying that the blonde is the only one that goes down this path.

 

“Excuse me,” he says.

 

Kris curses mentally as his friend squeals and lands right on top of him. Of all days, the brunet chooses today to speak up. Tall as he is, Tao is a coward and his voice trembles, as he digs his face into Kris’ back.

 

“I-is it a ghost?” Tao’s fingers dig deeper in Kris’ shoulders as he holds on, hoping to drag Kris along to wherever it is that they will be taken, “It is, isn’t it?”

 

Kris deadpans with Tao’s hand slapped across one of his eyes. He wants to confirm it but that will be rude. Instead, he assures Tao that it is not and then proceeds to push him off to regain his personal space. He wants to take the chance to move on as well but they have stopped already so he cannot avoid the stranger any further.

 

“Ah,” the brunet smiles and lights up the entire street, “It’s a small town so I was wondering if you knew the owner of these.”

 

He lifts the jacket up alongside the umbrella and Kris wonders why the man is going in a roundabout but he supposes that it will be creepier if he just asks outright. Regaining his confidence, Tao loops his arm around Kris’ shoulder so that he can take a good look at the items that the brunet is presenting. Tao is about to speak when Kris elbows him—harder than he originally intends but thinks that it’s fine anyway, since it can count as payback for the last unwanted double date. Tao’s face contorts in pain but it is brief as he forces a smile onto his features and lowers his arm to rub his stomach.

 

“No idea,” Kris says, “If there’s nothing else… goodnight.”

 

He glances back once at the hopeless expression that surfaces but then moves along, dragging Tao with him. Once they’re far enough, Tao cracks it and Kris dodges—having known his friend long enough now to know that his street fighting style is nothing compared to Tao’s fifteen years of training in professional martial arts.

 

“What was what for?” Tao pouts.

 

The blonde shrugs, “Staying out of trouble. You best zip your mouth too.”

 

Tao raises a brow, “I know that jacket when I see it. You haven’t replaced it yet.”

 

“If you don’t hurry up,” Kris threatens, “I’m locking you out.”

 

Tao clicks his tongue in annoyance but rushes to follow. He needs a place to crash tonight and he thinks he’s earned enough pain for the day. Besides, it’ll be best if Tao starts saying all the right things early because then Kris will save his back by giving him the bed.

 

* * *

 

Even if he manages Tao, Kris does not think about warning Yixing because really—what are the chances? He should probably rethink that thought though, because as luck would have it, the rain is pouring endlessly today as well. Kris does not take an extra umbrella with him today, because he does not have one and the one that he had left for Yixing remains where he last saw it. Kris has long given up trying to reprimand Yixing for his terrible memory but he’ll make an effort to remind the younger man of his health.

 

Kris watches as the child stirs and then smiles fondly as he makes his way over quietly. He picks the boy up from the group and helps him to the bathroom. Yixing is late but that is okay, since it does not happen often and there usually isn’t much of a hindrance. The system is all locked and can only be opened from the inside unless someone has a key and he’s sure that Yixing has one. If he’s forgotten, he can wait.

 

He hears the knock moments later. The blonde tucks the child right in and then goes to the door. Yixing is gentle because he is appreciative of the sleeping children. When Kris gets to the door however, he is reluctant to open it. It’s not one smile today, but two and his lie is about to be exposed—or maybe it already is. Kris wishes that he can use the back door as a way out but Yixing is waving hopefully and the children need someone to tend to them. Sighing, Kris unlocks the door and heads back inside without a word. Yixing speaks quietly to the guest and he returns the words in the same quiet manner. Kris shuffles around as quietly but swiftly as possible. It isn’t until he gets closer to the door that Yixing calls him back.

 

“Kris Wu,” he says, “Don’t be rude. Come and say hello.”

 

The underlying tone says _you’re usually not like that_. Kris shuts his eyes tightly, a mixture of curses running though his head but he grits his teeth and turns around to greet as politely as possible. He cannot blame Yixing and knows better than to vent his frustrations on the innocent.

 

“It’s yours isn’t it?” Yixing says and instantly, Kris wishes that his friend’s terrible memory was consistent, but beggars cannot be choosers, “I thought I recognised it.”

 

Yixing smiles brightly, almost as if he is asking Kris to praise him for the good work but the blonde cannot bring himself to do so. Kris shakes his head and denies it instantly and that causes Yixing to frown.

 

“But Tao said—”

 

“No need to be modest,” the brunet finally speaks up, “You’re the only one that walks down that street. I didn’t believe you the first time, what makes you think I’ll believe you this time?”

 

Kris heaves a sigh, wondering how save himself but there is no excuse out of this one. Without any options left, Kris decides that he’ll be honest, “I just didn’t want any trouble and it’s not like I need any of those back. Let’s just leave it at that, alright?”

 

“What are you trying to say about me?” The man asks, clearly offended.

 

His arms are crossed over his chest and even Yixing feels the tension. Yixing attempts to slip in a few words to ease the air but Kris isn’t about to let it happen. The blonde likes his town and the small amount of people that he has let into his life. There is no urgent need for him to open up that space.

 

“People are,” he says and then makes a turn for the door, “Troublesome.”

 

Yixing doesn’t have to question the dubious situation that the brunet had been in when Kris had offered his help. It is clear as day that most people would have stayed away. At the door, he informs Yixing that the manager has gone for an early dinner and will be back relatively soon and then makes his exit.

 

Yixing chuckles nervously as he turns to his guest, “I’m sorry about that… Kris is… let’s say he’s a little anti-social. The last time he helped someone on the street, that person turned out to be the devil.”

 

Yixing isn’t even sorry because that’s exactly what Tao is on good days. A man at that age should be able to shower on his own. Yixing just cannot understand it and he cannot understand why Kris tends to give in either.

 

“If you’d like, you can just leave his things here and I’ll make sure that he picks it up.”

 

“It’s fine,” the brunet says a mischievous grin gracing his soft features, “I’ll make sure to return the favour in my own way.”

 

* * *

 

They have an unexpected swap and Kris just takes it as another day to sleep in. He doesn’t answer the phone when Tao calls because that’s definitely more trouble than he wants. However, he does make sure to get there twenty minutes before six because he does not want to Yixing to be late to his gig. Kris likes to leave extra time, just so that Yixing can sort out the problems should any surface.

 

It starts to drizzle lightly when Kris stands at the door and he supposes that if this is all it will be, he’ll be fine even without an umbrella. Turning the lock, Kris makes his way inside and takes off the new jacket that he has finally brought thanks to Yixing and Tao’s constantly nagging. He doesn’t like the smooth leather and the way that it still smells of fresh of manufacture but he will have to make do. It’s his fault for being stubborn, is what the two had said when he complained.

 

“Yixing,” he says at the entrance while removing his shoes, “You can head off first, I won’t tell the manager so she won’t cut your pay.”

 

Usually, he gets some kind of response but it seems like Yixing’s reply may have been drowned out by the children’s laughter. Kris wonders why they’re not in deep sleep but he supposes that they’re all growing and have days when naps just won’t do. He hopes that they are not left unattended as he walks through the hall.

 

“Yixing—”

 

“Oh, sorry,” the younger man says, heaving the guitar case over his back and then clipping the umbrella under his arm, “Thanks… um, I’m sorry about this but could you fill the new guy in on the ropes?”

 

Kris raises a brow, _new guy?_

 

Yixing doesn’t answer the silent question. He just clamps his hands together in plea and rushes out. The case is knocking into his back in an unordered beat, but in his rush, he doesn’t bother with it. Kris wonders why he hasn’t heard about it sooner, but that’s really not his decision. All that he can do is try to be as nice as possible and hope that the new guy picks up quickly.

 

Kris ends up speaking politely because he cannot see the person he is meant to mentor, “Excuse me?”

 

The voice that replies is hidden in the laughter of children, but Kris can still make out the gentle tone that is probably the reason behind why the kids are taken.

 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Kris counts the three footsteps.

 

“My name is Luhan, it’s nice to meet you, Kris.”

 

Kris wants to turn and walk right out of there but knows that he cannot. The blonde should have known that something was up. Yixing is rarely fidgety but he should have noticed the way that he rushed out and avoided eye contact. However, there isn’t any room to be angry. Even if Kris is unsure of why he is working in this area, he’s certain that the display of anger and violence is not something that he wants to show the children.

 

“Are you stalking the children?” Kris blurts out immediately.

 

This brunet cannot possibly be stalking _him_ , could he? Kris isn’t even sure which is better but his senses are quicker and he cuts Luhan off before he can answer that question.

 

“Did you do a police check? And the working with children’s check?”

 

Luhan looks incredulous but only for a moment. His eyes are set intently on Kris, as he thinks of a response but he ends up bursting out in laughter instead. The serious question that Kris had proposed now seems silly because Luhan cannot stop snickering. Kris can’t even bring himself to complain, flabbergasted at how freely Luhan displays all of his emotions.

 

“W-what’s that?” He asks, “You’ve got a pencil on your ear.”

 

Kris blinks at the irrelevance, but responds accordingly nonetheless, “It’s not something to laugh about. You’d need one yourself if you plan to work with children.”

 

Just like that, the issue of the police and working with children’s check leaves the conversation. It’s not like Kris is forgetting about it, but he trusts the manager in that at least. And his drawings are a matter of pride. Even if he does not want to interact, he will not have anyone berate his artistic skills.

 

“Then I’ll keep that in mind,” Luhan says in agreement and throws Kris off his intended play.

 

The blonde parts his lips to retort but once the word registers; he’s left blinking and reordering his thoughts. Luhan just smiles mischievously as he waits for the response that he knows is not going to come. Instead, the blonde clears his throat and finds his way to the children.

 

“Did Yixing brief you on anything?” Kris asks, while ruffling the soft hair of the child that dashes right towards him with an open embrace.

 

Luhan fills Kris in few words and Kris concludes that the duo did not actually get much done. It’s hard anyway, when the kids are demanding attention and he can see why—now that the light is clear and the rain isn’t there to wash away appearances. Luhan’s features beg to be praised but Kris will not openly admit that. He can tell that it will give the brunet an unnecessary ego boost and it will be way too friendly.

 

One of the girls leaps at Kris and loops her arm around his neck for a ride as he reaches around for an apron. She cheers when Kris straightens out his back to toss the apron across to Luhan. The other children at pulling at Kris’ leg and telling him that they want a go too and all that he can do is tell them that their turn will come.

 

“Best you put that on,” he instructs, “It’ll protect your suit… to an extent.”

 

Luhan eyes the pink flowery apron but then shrugs and put it on without complaint. Luhan has always been easy going and accepting of his features. If this is Kris’ praise, he’ll do the man a favour and accept it without protest. Besides, that’s probably a start with Kris because he’s no longer scowling.

 

As Yixing had instructed, Luhan follows Kris around obediently like a chick and does exactly as he is asked. That actually warrants a good response and leaves both parties happy. The brunet has complaints but doesn’t voice them. Kris is an entertaining teacher, even if he is terrible at it. The children adore him as well and Luhan is set on finding the reason because no matter how he slices it, the blonde can be anti-social to the kids, even if it is not blatantly obvious.

 

Luhan finds that working with kids is even more tiring than his usual job, but he doesn’t deny that it’s a good break and definitely fun. By the end of the night, the kids have all grown pretty attached and some of them refuse to leave. Luhan discovers that Kris hates working the late hours because he cannot deal with the children who want to linger—not because he hates them, but because they pull on his heartstrings. Luhan chuckles warmly once all the kids are gone because Kris finally cracks a small smile of relief.

 

“C’mon,” Kris says with a wave, “I’ll show you how to lock up.”

 

Luhan is attentive in the process and at least, Kris is competent at this. The blonde unlocks the door again and tells Luhan to try it on his own. He leaves Luhan to his own devices and goes to pick up their items and returns to check the front door. Once he gives his approval, he shows Luhan the back entrance to exit. By the time that they get outside, the light drizzle has turned into heavy rain. Kris heaves a sigh and stands his ground. For some reason Luhan stays too.

 

“Aren’t you going?” Kris asks. “I can’t teach you how to get home, y’know.”

 

Luhan smiles and lifts the umbrella, “Why don’t we go together?”

 

Kris stands his ground and insists that it’ll let up. Luhan nods but stays behind without moving as well. He has every intention of returning the umbrella and the leather jacket that is currently with him. Luhan is confident in his patience and Kris is equally the same. Twenty minutes of silence passes them by slowly and it feels like forty so Kris finally turns and glares.

 

“Shouldn’t you get home before your parents start to worry, kid?”

 

“Kid?” Luhan replies, tone sharp, “I believe I’m older than you.”

 

They banter over age until Luhan becomes fed up and proves the blonde wrong with his identification card. Puffing his cheeks up Kris pouts, crosses his arms in defeat and turns away in silence to allow the rain to wash away the awkward atmosphere that has built. Luhan mutters something to himself as he shoves the wallet back into his pocket. It’s only a year, but that is hopefully good enough to earn some more respect. Luhan refuses to count it as months because Kris’ birthday still hasn’t come around.

 

Even so, Kris’ words don’t carry any warmth or respect when he speaks again, “You’re really not going to go?”

 

“I’m staying at a motel,” Luhan tells him, “No one’s waiting for me so I don’t have to worry.”

 

Kris clicks is tongue in annoyance and after another few minutes of self debate, he decides that he wants to sleep. Heaving a deep sigh, Kris reaches out his hand for the umbrella.

 

“I’ll walk you to your motel,” he says, “I don’t want you stalking me.”

 

“And you think I want you to stalk me?” Luhan replies with a raised brow.

 

“From what I gather, you don’t live here.” Kris argues, “I have permanent residence.”

 

Luhan thinks about it for a moment and then agrees to be walked back, but one the condition that he holds the umbrella and that there are no complaints. Kris shrugs at that because he doesn’t think that anything could be worse than being stalked home. The blonde realises that he is wrong when Luhan walks swiftly, umbrella held so low that Kris has to cower as he walks. He knows that he will ache but holds onto his pride—he’s not allowed to complain after all.

 

Before he heads into the motel, Luhan grins as he throws the jacket back and leans the umbrella on the corner sign.

 

“Hey—”

 

The brunet smiles, “I promise not to stalk the children if you’d take them back.”

 

That’s a lie, but only Luhan needs to know—he has never had any intentions of stalking the children anyway. Kris throws a glare but the brunet brushes it off as he heads inside. Kris stands around in another state of self debate and the rain is still pouring down endlessly, long after Luhan is gone. Begrudgingly, Kris takes the two items with him on the way home, mentally reminding himself that if Luhan doesn’t keep his word, he’ll be in for a world of hurt. He also thinks he has too many umbrellas now, but perhaps they’ll come in handy somehow. However the rain ceases, as if to mock him, the moment he stands at the bottom of the stairs to his home.

 

* * *

 

Tao and Kris are seated in the darker corner of the bar as they wait for Yixing to get off the stage. It is another successful gig and as promised, they have come to celebrate. The growing artist backs away into the stage to put his guitar away and then returns to join his friends with three beers in hand. The moment that he sets his eyes on Kris, he finds that he has more than one reason for cheers. The artist smirks into the rim of the bottle when he notes that Kris is happily sporting his old leather jacket.

 

“How’d he do it?” Yixing asks.

 

Kris raises a brow as he takes a sip from the bottle.

 

“You know who I’m talking about,” Yixing frowns.

 

Kris laughs freely—no masks or shields, “How come you remember him but not the keys?”

 

Yixing smiles without arguments because he cannot think of a reason to justify his memory. Instead, he drags Tao into the conversation and praises how wonderfully skilled Luhan is. Kris shakes his head and then proceeds to slip in and out of the conversation. He’s pulled back in completely when Tao edges closer and puts Kris into a light lock.

 

“I want to meet this Luhan,” claims the martial artist.

 

The blonde raises his brow, unable to see why.

 

“He’s pretty.” Yixing says.

 

Tao’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ and he stares at Kris for an answer. Heaving a sigh, the blonde closes his eyes to summon the image of the brunet. All he can remember is a small frame, smiling brightly to light up the whole street that leads to his home. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he shoots Yixing a glare as soon as he opens his eyes again.

 

“Yeah,” he says, hating himself for promising his friends honesty, “He’s pretty.”

 

* * *

 

Luhan makes sure that there is no room for complaints. When he shows up next, to share a shift with Kris, he’s decked out in casual and comfortable clothing. That seems to have a better effect than the suffocating suits, because Kris actually greets him with a half smile. Luhan decides that that is good enough to start with and it means that there is room for the both of them to move.

 

“Where are most of them?” Luhan asks, sporting the apron—blue this time.

 

“Family emergencies and parents with their day off,” Kris explains, “These two are the only ones left and they won’t be staying afterhours, so Yixing won’t be coming.”

 

Kris says it as if all Luhan is doing is working for a chance to meet the artist, but they both know that it’s not true. After all, Kris still doesn’t know the brunet very well to draw any deep and meaningful conclusions. However, he does put in some effort to try and get to know the brunet because it seems like they will be working together for a long time. His attempt at starting the conversation is exceptionally awkward, but Luhan appreciates the effort so he doesn’t pick on it, like he usually does. Instead, he chuckles cheerily while moving the boxes.

 

“It’s a funny story, actually,” he says and then proceeds to explain.

 

Kris ends up snorting and dropping the papers in his hands. Luckily, the children are occupied or they will definitely have picked on him again. The clumsiness that follows Kris is something that Luhan doesn’t need to see because it’ll only add to his advantage. However, it seems that he is unable to hide it all because Luhan gives him a smirk in return for his earlier laughter.

 

“What?” Luhan says, crossing his arms again, “Don’t tell me you haven’t ever fallen asleep on the train and missed your stop.”

 

“That’s not the funny part,” Kris manages to croak out, “Who doesn’t check their stop? And how’d you end up sleeping in the corner of the station?”

 

Luhan knocks into Kris purposely to encourage him to stop laughing, but it doesn’t work. Instead, he shakes his head while defending that sleep is sleep and before he fell into slumber, there was no rain. Kris snickers quietly as he picks up the items and sets them back into the cupboard.

 

“You sound important,” Kris ends up saying, “I’m surprised a city boy like you is managing in a rural area like this.”

 

Luhan shrugs it off and says that it’s currently not an issue. There is no way that he will tell the blonde that he’s on a short run away from home. That would warrant in an unnecessary disadvantage to his situation. Besides that, Kris doesn’t seem like he wants that kind of detail anyway. He isn’t asking for details of Luhan’s personal life, only the things that will draw an outline of Luhan’s personality.

 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Luhan tags on.

 

Kris chuckles again but his tone is fond, “Did you just notice?”

 

* * *

 

By the second week, Luhan has somehow managed to make his presence more influential than intended. They have grown relatively close through the children who seem to like matching them up, but Luhan’s clock is ticking. He’s not sure if he actually likes it in its entirety either. Kris now laughs every time he looks at Luhan and what’s worse is that he follows the children in their address.

 

“Come play,” the children tug at his apron, “Come and play, Princess Lulu.”

 

Kris clears his throat and smiles bright, “That’s right _Princess_ , go and play. I’ll take care of that.”

 

After Kris takes the painting palette off of Luhan, he snickers in the corner by himself. He begins washing the items but from his peripheral vision, he can see the children gracing Luhan with a crown of flowers. Kris no longer finds it surprising that it suits. When with the children, Luhan openly embraces his features to play along with their little game. Kris actually likes the way that Luhan is comfortable with himself because it is passing on a good message.

 

Kris shakes his head affectionately when Luhan changes his tone but continues cleaning. His manager is in today and if he is seen slacking off, she will whack him with a paper fan. He doesn’t understand the impact of a paper fan but he knows better than to ask. When she finally steps out of her office she slips over to Kris’ side to tease. She pats his shoulder with a smirk while gesturing to Luhan.

 

“How’s it going?” she asks coolly, a grin draping itself across the defined cheekbone.

 

Kris knits his brows together in both confusion and annoyance. He knows what she is trying to hint at, but he is not willing to give into that provocation. Kris is not trying anything of the sort with Luhan and will not indulge the manager in her assumptions.

 

“Why don’t you just go on your break?” He replies instead and regrets it the minute she grins at him with a knowing expression. He groans as she pat his shoulder on the way out, “Urgh. That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I haven’t said anything,” she mocks, “How do you know what I mean?”

 

Kris closes his eyes with a heavy sigh, _damn it_.

 

* * *

 

Luhan has big reactions and they’re all adorable. The first time that he sees Kris drawing, he cannot help the bright laughter that escapes his lips. His eyes light up as he smiles and it is absolutely beautiful. The children ‘shush’ at him, but it’s not particularly because they are defending Kris. Children are smarter than Luhan has given them credit for. They are clearly using Kris to boost their own ego when it comes to drawing.

 

“See that?” Kris questions proudly now that he is more comfortable around Luhan. “I told you it’d come in handy.”

 

Luhan nods along with a wide smile and ceased the laughter. If there’s one thing that he can indulge Kris in, it may just be this. But Luhan makes a mental note of using it in the future should it be necessary. Picking up the pencil, Luhan begins to draw the things that the children request. They stop and stare in awe and Kris, who looks over his shoulders is smug as always, over confident in his ability to draw.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Luhan’s snicker is short lived. Five minutes of the repetitive reaction changes his mind and he decides to do better at it. Once done, he shows off his finished product, with tones and dimensions. Kris sulks but that doesn’t stop him from drawing the stick figures in his corner of gloom. Luhan supposes that despite adversity, Kris will continue to embrace what he sees as talent. However, he has no intentions of letting Kris’ mock praise go without consequences.

 

Smirking in triumph, Luhan gathers his army of children. At this point, the kids have learnt from their princess of when and how they should act. They proceed to surround Kris with affection to praise his stick figures, “Not bad.”

 

* * *

 

Kris is getting ready to leave at five for the day because the manager has decided that Luhan can now be on his own—even if only for an hour. However, out of habit, Kris is cleaning up as much as he can and has left Luhan to his own devices with the children. He almost drops the box of toys when he hears Luhan swearing from the front of the centre. He rushes out immediately and the children are all hushed away under the covers. He wants to throw Luhan a glare for swearing, but he catches the teenager boy standing outside the door and a frown plagues his expression instead. Kris joins Luhan at the entrance and pushes him over slightly.

 

“Would you mind putting the children to sleep?” He asks quietly, “I’ll take care of this.”

 

Luhan raises a brow for a moment but doesn’t question the extremely serious expression that Kris wears. He gives a confirming nod and then shuffles away to where the children are. Luhan ushers them into the blankets and picks up a book to read. He turns curiously when he hears the door opening, but the children nudge at him. Luhan cracks a smile at them for being attentive about the atmosphere.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he says and flips the book open.

 

Luhan reads in his small and calming voice that the children have learnt to appreciate. It induces sleep and before he’s finished, they have all nodded off, warmly wrapped in the blankets and the world of their dreams. The brunet feels awkward about getting up and stays seated as the chairs shuffle on the other side. Even without looking, he can tell that Kris is tending to the teen’s wounds.

 

“I thought I told you to come find me right away,” Kris mutters disapprovingly as he dabs the wound with alcohol—Luhan can hear the teen wincing in pain.

 

“I came as soon as possible,” the kid retorts, “ _Ouch_!”

 

Kris mutters something else that is hushed by the shuffling of chairs. Luhan turns his head slightly, but catches nothing. When he hears footsteps, he closes the book and shuffles to his feet to return it to the shelf. The brunet hasn’t ever felt so awkward to be moving around in the day care centre before. However, Kris doesn’t say anything about the way that Luhan is moving in fits of awkward steps. He just puts the first aid kit away and beckons the teen to follow.

 

Another second of silence passes before Kris calls his name in a softer voice than he remembers ever hearing, “Luhan.”

 

Luhan’s fingers trace the spine of a random book but he doesn’t dare turn around. Instead, he makes a noncommittal sound to show that he is listening.

 

“Thanks,” Kris declares in a clear and honest voice. “I owe you one.”

 

The two of them shuffle along, conversing quietly but in the silence, Luhan hears it all. Kris has a surprisingly soft side—softer than he often displays and he can laugh quite freely. Luhan is taken aback but not entirely because Kris is displaying his different sides, but also because of the unexplained thudding in his chest.

 

“C’mon Jake,” Kris says and pulls the kid along, “I’ll treat you to dinner. What do you want to eat?”

 

“’m not hungry,” the kid mumbles right when his stomach growls.

 

Kris laughs heartily and drags Jake out of the day care centre.

 

Forty minutes later, the door to the day care centre opens again and Yixing is bright and happy as he greets. Luhan finally pops the question, having the curiosity bite at him during the hour because the kids are not awake to distract him. Yixing looks surprised when the brunet asks, but it’s not because he doesn’t know.

 

“Did he now?” Yixing questions, setting his bag down, “I haven’t seen him in almost a year.”

 

Luhan waits.

 

“He used to come here quite often,” Yixing explains, “His mother dumped him off every time she had a date. Kris wanted to contact child services but Jake asked him not to. Kris only agreed because the kid promised that he’d come here immediately if he ever needed help.”

 

“Oh,” Luhan mouths while hiding the thought that Kris, although silly, may be pretty cool in his own way.

 

* * *

 

They have a little mesh up in shifts because Kris has promised to be somewhere with Tao. Yixing arrives early, with his guitar because he has promised the children that he’ll sing. The artist drags his guitar inside alongside with the day care’s princess. Kris has long dropped the scowl that tends to surface when Luhan is picking on him because the children do not like to see it. Just before Kris gets up to leave—because really, they don’t need three caretakers—one of the children crawls into his lap and refuses to move. The blonde frowns as he ruffles the child’s hair.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, kindly.

 

The others have gathered around and are now acting as a barricade to the door. Yixing laughs as he enters and lifts the guitar into his embrace. Kris drops his head with a sigh because all of a sudden, he is really embarrassed by the thought.

 

“Did _you_ forget?” Yixing asks, quietly so that he doesn’t upset the children, “You promised them that you’d harmonise with me.”

 

The blonde curses mentally but pats the children’s heads while nodding to assure them that he has not forgotten. However, Kris really does not remember, so maybe Yixing and the kids are banning together to pull a trick on him. Whatever it is, the quicker he gets the task done, the quicker he’ll be able to get out of here to make his next appointment. The only problem is Luhan, who strolls in beautifully, hair bouncing softly as he waves to the children.

 

Yixing sets his cup of tea down and settles the guitar onto his thighs. He pulls a chair next to himself and pats it to invite Kris to sit. The children obediently settle into the blanket but their eyes are locked onto the caretakers. Clearing his throat, Kris steals a glance at Luhan who has settled down on the far corner and is nursing a cup of black tea on his own. Yixing has promised him a performance which will show him why the children really adore Kris.

 

Giving his new tea friend a smile, Yixing pulls a few chords so that they can find their tone. Kris looks highly uncooperative and uncomfortable with the new company but he does his best to drown it out nonetheless. Yixing can tell when his friend is ready by the light tapping of his foot and a smile surfaces as he strikes the chord with a more distinct note.

 

Kris steals a glance at Luhan but the brunet’s gaze is locked onto Yixing and the guitar. Even if Luhan’s attention is directed elsewhere, Kris looks extremely uncomfortable at the confrontation. However, he does his job as directed when Yixing jabs him in the rib. Kris sings the lower notes and Yixing tackles the mid and high range. Kris has stable tone and his voice slowly begins to soothe. They harmonise well and their voices mesh to be smooth like liquid nitrogen ice cream.

 

Luhan can tell that they have worked hard to harmonise so that they can pacify and easily induce sleep. All the strings that Yixing pulls are perfect and that’s probably a given seeing as he’s a part of a relatively popular band in the small town. However, thirty seconds in, Luhan’s eyes move from the player and the guitar that produces a lovely instrumental. The dark brown marbles are set on the blonde whose features have softened significantly.

 

The unapproachable atmosphere that sticks to Kris seems to dissipate slowly, with each tender note. And then it’s entirely too easy to be drawn in because everything else settles into place. The dorky smile that he wears from time to time and the childish nature that surfaces once someone gets under his skin starts to make sense. Kris isn’t just the guy with a scowl on his face that makes him seem to be unapproachable. He has a whole different side to himself that doesn’t match his face.

 

Somewhere along the way, when Kris notices that Luhan is staring, he starts humming along instead. He doesn’t worry about the children because they’ve long fallen into a deep slumber. But his cheeks are inflamed and he doesn’t need Luhan looking at him that way. Even though he knows that Yixing will jab him again later, he is unable add on to the song anymore. His voice is stuck in his throat and the lyrics of the song that he has worked hard to memorise escape him.

 

“Kris,” Yixing whines when the guitar fades out.

 

Kris clears his throat as he stands. “I forgot the lyrics.”

 

Yixing tucks the children in properly after settling his guitar down. Kris doesn’t say anymore. He needs to get up and leave so that he may make the meeting with Tao, but he already feels like sleep is coming for him.

 

“He’s going to be late so make sure you eat,” Yixing advises.

 

Kris hums in response at the probability as he slips into his jacket. The weather outside is gloomy but it is not threatening to rain yet. He thinks that he can make it safely to their meeting place so doesn’t bother with the umbrella. Instead, he twirls the cup of tea that Yixing had set down earlier and smiles dimly.

 

“Is it green?”

 

“Yeah,” Yixing confirms, “You can take that with you. It’ll settle your stomach for the trouble.”

 

“Thanks,” Kris says with a wave and then disappears.

 

Luhan looks surprise and Yixing laughs, “He likes vanilla ice cream as well.”

 

* * *

 

They bump into Kris again later that night and he is dragging along a panda on his back. Yixing and Luhan have finished locking up and have only just left the building. The first thing that they see is Kris being pulled by his hair. The blonde is yelping as he walks in a zigzag motion, trying to free his hair but by the time he does, the style is messed up and flattened.

 

“God damn it, Tao,” Kris mutters as he sets his steps straight again.

 

“Kris!” Yixing calls as he attempts to cross the road, “Are you going to be alright?”

 

Kris halts and backtracks once so that he can meet Yixing’s eyes. Luhan follows behind and the blonde heaves a sigh. Yixing had been completely right about trouble and Kris does not want to delve into the issue. He will most definitely laugh, but that’s only because he has some alcohol in his system and it’s not a situation where he should be laughing.

 

“I’ll be alright.” Kris claims and then tilts his head towards Tao, “Don’t know if he will though.”

 

Yixing clicks his tongue and frowns, “Again? Was it the long walks on the beach?”

 

Kris nods. Luhan looks confused and blinks at Kris innocently for an explanation but the blonde is doing his best to keep his mouth shut so that he doesn’t burst out laughing. Just before, when he did that, Tao hadn’t been easy on his hair. Shuffling his feet again, he pushes Tao a bit higher onto his back and then adjusts his grip.

 

“I’d better get home,” Kris says, “He’s heavy.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Yixing laughs, “Make him shower alone won’t you?”

 

The blonde only manages a half hearted glare before he is forced to nod so that he does not have to explain himself. Sometimes, he wonders why Luhan is always there to see some of his lesser moments but then realises each time he tries to justify it, that it shouldn’t even matter. Heaving a sigh, Kris turns begrudgingly and kicks the ground as he moves forward.

 

“What did you mean?” Luhan asks Yixing quietly.

 

“Oh,” the artist mouths, a smirk forming on his lips.

 

His explanation is put to a halt when Tao pulls on Kris’ hair again and demands the usual late night reward. Luhan almost chokes with a deep frown but Kris yells in a loud voice that he’ll make the noodles so Tao better shut up. Yixing joins in with the laughter but quickly proceeds to provide an explanation to avoid misunderstandings.

 

“Tao was dumped for going on long walks on the beach by himself _again_ ,” Yixing snickers, “He enjoys himself too much and often forgets about his girlfriend.”

 

Yixing grins in relief when Luhan finds his smile again.

 

* * *

 

Luhan takes advantage of the fact that Kris is comfortable and finds himself a place to sleep amongst the children. It is nap time and Yixing is not here to replace him so Kris has no choice but to sing. The children will not sleep otherwise, but it makes no sense that Luhan should be there to join them. Kris is definitely jealous, but he is no longer sure of the reason why.

 

“Why don’t you go and clean up or something?”

 

Luhan shakes his head in protest and snuggles in closer with the children. They hold on tightly to his hoodie to keep him, leaving Kris to sigh. Of course all the children want to sleep with the princess. Shuffling onto the floor next to the children, he crosses his legs and tosses a dirty glare but the crowd return it with self satisfied grins instead.

 

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Kris attempts to get up to clean but finds that Luhan’s hands are clenched tightly onto the sleeve of his shirt. The children bring tears to their eyes quickly and Luhan follows in suit to guilt trip him. Kris doesn’t understand how the brunet has managed to pick up this horrible trait from the children. It is almost as if they are just teaching each other how to be brats.

 

“Fine,” he mutters irritated.

 

Kris sings an old folklore lullaby and watches carefully as the pairs of eyes on him flutter open and close. Even Luhan, who shouldn’t be affected, yawns quietly before slipping away again. Kris wonders what it is about a lullaby that is sleep inducing but he supposes that he’ll never know. He knows that his parents did sing to him but he can barely remember it.

 

Kris loses track of the number of songs that he sings. The children are always quiet when he sings and sometimes, he loses himself in the act. Clearing his throat, he looks over the children to make sure that they are all sleeping. However, he doesn’t have much room to move because Luhan’s grip is tighter than it was when he was awake.

 

Kris sighs but isn’t sure if he cannot move anyway or does not have the will to. Luhan looks extremely peaceful as always, the gentle features washing away any annoyance that Kris seems to have. Clicking his tongue, Kris attempts to sort out his options but ends up remaining where he is while waiting for time to pass him by. It works well when he’s not looking at the clock but from where he is sitting his gaze is instantly directed there. He thinks about calling Yixing to tell him to hurry, but his pocket is empty.

 

Another five minutes slips by before Kris is yawning. His neck starts to lean to the side and his focus is changed from the clock to Luhan’s perfect face structure and his extremely white and smooth skin. Kris nods on and off; trying to redirect his attention elsewhere but the silence begins to get to him. He really isn’t used to doing nothing as they sleep. The clattering sounds that often follows Kris when he cleans up is usually what keeps him awake but now, he cannot even bring himself to move.

 

Yawning once more, he endures another five minutes before he feels that his sitting position is making him ache. Heaving a deep sigh, Kris unfolds his legs and slips into a lying position. The floor is hard and there’s not enough space but it will have to do. He starts off facing the ceiling but Kris is used to sleeping on his left. He shuffles around for long minutes before he finally settles into the position that he likes. He finds himself faced directly with Luhan’s sleeping face.

 

Cursing mentally, the blonde tells himself to endure, but eventually he closes his eyes tightly and begins a counting chant instead. Minutes later, Kris has forgotten where he is and is completely relaxed. Eventually Kris loses track of the number and only remembers managing to steal a glance at Luhan’s sleeping face before he slips out of consciousness as well.

 

Yixing shows up much later and this time, he actually has the keys. Letting himself in, Yixing doesn’t disturb the quiet setting. He finds it odd that Kris and Luhan aren’t engaging in their usual banter, but he supposes that they have probably had enough of that by now. The artist doesn’t see the point for them to argue any further. They’ve covered that ground already and should be moving onto friendship.

 

Yixing is slipping off his jacket when he finds the caretakers asleep. A snicker escapes his lips and he puts a halt to his actions. Reaching for his phone, he snaps a photo for prosperity. Before he shoves his phone back into his pocket though, Kris’ phone rings and it shows the number of missed calls and the caller ID. Sighing, Yixing sets his phone down and picks up Kris’ phone.

 

“Tao,” Yixing says with a fond smile and his finger on the end call button, “No more double dates.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

“It must have been the bubble tea date,” Tao says definitively.

 

The martial artist is set on getting his friend back for making fun of him for the long walks on the beach. Yixing had accidently let the words slip out of his mouth and Tao, with ambiguous intentions, is pursuing the issue. Kris wants to think nothing of it, because really, it wasn’t a date. However, he is frowning deeply so Tao picks up on it. Instead of admitting to it, Kris argues that he is just slightly upset about the children being upset.

 

Kris scowls at his friend and unfolds his legs, “I told you it wasn’t a date.”

 

“Were you certain that he liked bubble tea?” Tao directs his question at Yixing but keeps his gaze on Kris.

 

Sometimes, just sometimes—even though they’ve very close—Tao wants to see a crack in Kris’ perfect image. Kris comes off as very cool most of the time and his composure is rarely damaged. Despite adversity, the blonde always manages to come back with the picture perfect smile. They know that Kris is kind but definitely not a saint. But sometimes, it feels like he is inhuman and that is scary, even though they know better than to run with that conclusion. There are things that tick him off more than anything else and this, both Yixing and Tao are determined to pinpoint with absolute precision.

 

Yixing nods, “According to what I was told, yes.”

 

“It was a thank you—”

 

“Date,” Tao finishes, because Kris looks puzzled.

 

The blonde sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. It’s not styled today and it’s a good thing because the bar is so hot, he is sure that all of the clay would have melted. Besides, Kris feels like he is going to fall asleep soon because heat has a soporific effect and then the styling would have been ruined with all of the tossing and turning. Ignoring his hair though, Kris doesn’t understand why he’s even here, when there is no gig to support. Lolling his head back against the couch, Kris closes his eyes hoping for peace but then the children’s crying face plagues him instead.

 

“Ch’,” he says, pushing himself upright and sculling the beer.

 

A moment of silence passes by and both Kris and Yixing are waiting for Tao to repeat himself. They know that he will, because it is routine for them.

 

“I mean, who does that?” Tao asks.

 

Kris laughs because he had said the exact same thing that to Luhan. To top it off the memory is funny as well. He often wonders why he had done that to begin with buthe realises, that sometimes, he doesn’t think before he acts either. At that moment with Luhan, it had been an impulsive act. Besides, contrary to what Tao is saying, Luhan did not look like he was overly upset or annoyed about it. At some point, the brunet had said that Kris should make use of the ability more often.

 

And to this day, the blonde isn’t sure what ability it is. All he had done was go and ask for some extra pearls in another cup because Luhan had run out and was complaining that they were stingy with the portion that they had given him. Kris had gotten the brunet what he wanted and earned a warm laugh. He doesn’t think anything of it, but Tao has interrupted it differently and refuses to let it go.

 

“She was obviously ogling you,” Tao points out not-so-helpfully because Kris doesn’t understand. Tao thinks he understands because of his experience and is trying to pass the knowledge on. Yixing and Kris hide their snicker because the younger is probably referring to his experiences with the beach at night. “How can he _not_ be upset?”

 

Yixing bites his inner lips to stifle the loud laugh that wants to escape. If Tao can see it as objectively as he did now, maybe he wouldn’t have such a high rate of breakups.

 

“Yixing, aren’t you going to say something poetic?” Kris says, just because he knows that he’s meant to prompt Yixing into the conversation at some point and maybe, give the younger man some inspiration for his lyrics.

 

Sometimes, the guitarist just zones out and is extremely late on the pick up—be it jokes or situation. Kris only asks him to join so that he does not have to deal with Tao alone. That is too exhausting, even if he has been trained to deal with restless children. The martial artist is on a whole different level. Tao knows exactly what to do and say to annoy Kris.

 

Yixing gives Kris a half smile because he really does feel quiet bad about it after thought, “No… well, you even went out of your way to thank him so I’m—I mean, you left town to go and find a bubble tea store.”

 

“That sounds like you’re mocking me,” Kris frowns into the rim of the bottle, “I have a life outside of work and this town you know.”

 

“Canada,” Yixing corrects, “And you rarely go. Unless there’s an event or a problem.”

 

Kris mentally assesses that statement and concludes after a long recollection that Yixing is probably right. There haven’t been any problems or reason to go back and so he hasn’t. His parents are fairly well in terms of health and he’s enjoyed being in China for the most part. It’s a lot quieter in this area and Kris has grown pretty attached. It’s hard to just get up and leave. There are many things worth staying for and Kris doesn’t like it when things mess up the setting of his almost perfect world.

 

“Please don’t jinx that,” Kris chuckles slowly in return.

 

* * *

 

Yixing realises after the no service announcement and the sudden cut off of the dialling, that Luhan is a complete mystery. They barely know anything about him. Kris may have more knowledge but he’s not offering those. Yixing is certain that they’re only small details though, because if they were more, it would have eventually come out when they asked. However, without being able to contact the brunet, Yixing begins to worry. He thinks that Luhan should have been able to get home safely, but with the way that they had met, he still feels slightly unsure of the fact.

 

Luhan may be safe for all that he knows but there is no confirming factor. Even the manager’s words are vague and unhelpful. Luhan had only been a volunteer without pay. Apparently, he had said to her that he did not need an income and that was the only reason she added him to their staff. Yixing can see the appeal though. Despite that, she had made him take all the necessary tests and scrutiny thoroughly.

 

However, their day care centre does not need any more workers with Kris doing full time, Yixing taking the occasional afterhours and the manager coming in to fill what they couldn’t do. After all, it is a relatively small town. Perhaps too small a town for someone that is as bright as Luhan.

 

“Yixing.”

 

The artist looks down at the children that are tugging at his jeans and smiles fondly, “What’s wrong? Do you guys want a snack?”

 

“Is Luhan not coming anymore?” They frown while fiddling with the denim of his jeans.

 

Yixing pauses, the half smile quickly turning into a frown. From what he has heard, the children have not mentioned Luhan to Kris. (And who would, if he is starting to scowl again?) They have not asked the question and are the same as usual—if a bit gloomy at times—but the gloominess is something that he has heard from the manager and not Kris. The blonde had probably picked it up anyway and because he tries to keep them occupied and entertained. However, children are more than Yixing often gives them credit for. They keep a lid on things well and had not spoken when Kris had asked. Sometimes, Yixing thinks, they read the atmosphere better than adults.

 

“Well, I’m sure he’s busy,” Yixing replies thoughtfully, “Adults are busy, as you know.”

 

“Maybe he went home,” one boy suggests, “Luhan said that he doesn’t live here.”

 

“Perhaps,” Yixing replies gently, “Everyone has to go home at some point don’t they?”

 

And of course, home doesn’t have to be a place on Earth. Yixing just thinks that perhaps a small and cramped town like this may not be a suitable home for Luhan. When he reflects on the image that Luhan portrays, he feels like this place is too small and narrow. There’s just not enough space for the brunet to shine. Besides, Luhan is still young, with plenty of ambitions. This place doesn’t have anything for him to do. If thanking Kris is all that he had set out to do, then perhaps the month that he had been here had been more than enough for that. There is no need for Luhan to stay any longer than that and he certainly does not owe them an explanation.

 

The children cling to Yixing but nod—they can understand that. They all leave to go home at the end of the day and truthfully, that’s where they all want to be. It’s warm and it’s safe. It’s where their loved ones are.

 

Yixing smiles at them and offers some snacks again. This time, they agree to take it. Yixing makes his way to the kitchen thinking that if Luhan is home, then that will be good. He can stop worrying and eventually Kris will stop scowling when the space that he had opened up closes once again.

 

* * *

 

Luhan has his head held low, bowed deeply in his apology. He feels kind of bad now, but there are a few other things on his mind as well. How he was found is one of them but he supposes that with power, his parents have the ability.

 

“Why didn’t you call at least?” His father sighs and the extent of his worry is evident in the way his eyes fold creases and his lips frown.

 

“I’m sorry,” Luhan apologises sincerely, “My phone was stolen.”

 

They know now but he says it anyway. They want him to explain personally and so he does. Luhan had gotten a replacement along the way, with the well hidden cash in the depths of his luggage. The cash wasn’t hidden though, just lost in his things. Luhan misplaces his things all the time and because of that, the thief had probably just taken his phone and credit card. The rest is irrelevant. He had cancelled the credit card as soon as possible but without his contact list he hadn’t been able to call home—not that he would have anyway. Luhan was enjoying his extended freedom a little too much.

 

“Anyway,” his father says clearing his throat, “We’re flying out as soon as possible. Your things have been packed and we’ll replace your phone.”

 

The man had never been able to be angry at his only son for long. Luhan takes his beautiful features from his mother and that, has always been a hard wall to pass. He cares and his tone is rough when he reprimands, but it doesn’t ever stay for long. Luhan is more important than that.

 

“Eh?”

 

“We’ve tried contacting you on that thing but the reception is terrible,” he says, “We’re installing GPS while we’re at it. You always go missing at some point.”

 

Luhan frowns, “Dad… I’m not a kid.”

 

“Of course you are dear,” his mother scolds. “You’re always going to be our kid.”

 

“And you were robbed.” His father adds with finality, “What could happen next time? Honestly.”

 

* * *

 

The phone is thrown out before Luhan has the chance to find the numbers that he needs. His leaving had been extremely sudden and in his half asleep state, he thinks that he had managed to text the manager but even then, he’s not certain of it. After all, technology tends to fail when one needs it most.

 

Yixing is probably worried and so are the children. And when Luhan brings his mind to Kris, he supposes that the man may be but then again he may not be. Kris can be too dense for his own good though that’s also a part of his charm. Luhan enjoys the way his face contorts in the most entertaining ways because of the confusion that plagues him. But his confusion is often too large and occupies a larger portion of his thought than what Luhan thinks is more important. Nonetheless, when Kris displays his utterly confused expressions, his eyes widen and then his muscles relax into an awkward smile wherein he tries to deflect that confusion. The sight always has Luhan giggling in the background.

 

Worse than being without his phone though, Luhan finds himself on the plane where communication is cut off. He tries to think of things other than height. The thought always sends his mind racing with endless thoughts about the plane crashing, for example, if the pilot is nervous or whether the flooring underneath him will hold. The brunet settles his thoughts on his Korean. It’s still broken but he’s getting there, with encouragement and good tutors—even if one of them likes to tease him more than teach. He is making decent progress and his father is happy with that.

 

Luhan is sporting his suits again, which now makes him feel a little odd and uncomfortable. The brunet does not think that a month in casual clothing will leave him so uncomfortable once he starts wearing his suits again. Now, all he can think of is when he can get out of the three piece suit and find comfort in clothes that are less fitted. They leave him space to move freely and that’s a definite plus should anything happen.

 

“You’re a bit different,” his father claims, settling into the seat next to him, “Tell me what you were doing in that place for a month and a half.”

 

Luhan turns to smile brightly. He feels perfectly content in sharing the story and is certain that his father will enjoy it as well. He has often been encouraging and supportive of the things that Luhan has chosen for himself in the past, so long as it is something that he enjoys and will not regret. Luhan fills in the gap brightly, with big gestures and a smile that dances beautifully on his features. He makes everything sound like an adventure and his father is drawn in immediately.

 

“Ah, so you’ve made friends,” the old man nods with a warm crescent grin. “We will thank them we when return, for looking after you.”

 

Luhan nods in agreement because that is something that he wants. It is not a goodbye that he wants to pass onto Kris, Yixing and the children. When he sees them again, he will introduce himself properly, not just as a mysterious Luhan who leaves no traces behind but as who he is and leave a real number to be contacted. For now, to pass time, he hopes that the manager will pass on his message—if she’s received it. If not, the brunet will figure something out once he’s off the plane.

 

* * *

 

Life goes back to normal pretty quickly. Kris passes his days easily and his weekends are spent sleeping in until he can find a reason to go out. Usually, he is encouraged by Yixing or Tao and surprisingly the latter, hasn’t dragged him along for any double dates. He’s thought of asking about the sudden change but knows that it is best to avoid the topic.

 

Kris doesn’t ask because he knows that it will breed trouble. The primary issue is the dates and the secondary one is Tao’s constant nagging about his sudden interest—which he doesn’t have. He is enjoying the peace around himself and the warmth of the sun that casts down on him each morning. The rain has lessened significantly and the skies are less gloomy. That makes taking care of the children easier, especially when he can take them out of the fixed centre to change their scenery.

 

For fun though, the blonde makes some time and effort to go join Yixing at rehearsals and Tao at the martial arts school. He gets some exercise done at the latter and that seems to be stress reliving, even if he isn’t sure that there is any large amount of it. However, Tao reprimands him harshly whenever he is in the younger man’s element. As always, Tao cannot help but wonder why Kris is unable to comprehend even the simplest of katas.

 

Although he meets them separately, the three of them always end up meeting for late supper. It is simple and quiet, peaceful and tranquil, the way that Kris likes it. But sometimes the children mention Luhan when they think that Kris is not listening and it pricks at him. Sometimes Yixing brings him up without thinking and there’s a burning sensation that runs through his veins. And then, nothing feels like it is right. There’s no bright smile around the day care centre and there’s no one to mock his drawings. There’s no laughter or flower crowns lying around and the title of Princess has slipped them by. It is unbearably uncomfortable at first but everything soon falls in line. Kris doesn’t have to think about trouble and all he has to do is close the door again. It is an easy enough process to plan but difficult to practice, especially when his feelings are fighting in a hurricane.

 

* * *

 

Korea is very different from China, even if it is not Luhan’s first time there. The air is different and the layout of everything is too. As soon as he stands at the airport, Luhan is bombarded with Korean words on all of the signs. It takes a while for all of it to sink in but eventually, Luhan finds his way to collect their luggage. Soon after he starts walking towards the exit, it is his friends’ lively voices that invade his senses.

 

They call out of him affectionately. The brunet’s whole expression lights up completely. As he smiles, his eyes crinkle up and when he opens them again, both of them have smothered him in their warm embraces. They hug him so tightly Luhan thinks for a moment that he is going to choke, but they moderate and soon, loosen their grips again.

 

“Why are you here?” Luhan questions, while still in their embrace. “I mean…”

 

“To pick you up of course,” they answer simultaneously.

 

Luhan laughs as he pulls away, “Don’t you have classes, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae who wears a bright smile, fixes the frames of his glasses back onto his nose and widens his grin. Luhan widens his smile alongside Jongdae because that is the effect that the younger man has on him. The way that Jongdae can just be himself all of the time shows he has nothing to hide and often, that drags people in with his good mood. He never tires of who he is and is always there to cheer others up with his happy demeanour.

 

“He’s acing his classes anyway,” says the other smaller figure with puffed up cheeks.

 

“And you.” Luhan chuckles, “Don’t you have practice, Minseok?”

 

“It’s fine,” Minseok and Jongdae waves the concern away, “We’ve some time to spare. And we heard that you had gone missing, so we have to check personally, for changes.”

 

They don’t have to scrutinise him for long. Luhan is exactly the same. He is bright and cheery because nothing has gone wrong though there may be changes. He gives them warm hugs as his father comes along and urges them to move on. They can catch up in the car. Jongdae and Minseok greet Luhan’s father politely and offer for to hold his luggage but the old man laughs loudly and declines the offer by saying that he isn’t that old yet. The two Koreans smile and bow in apology but he laughs heartily and urges them along gently.

 

* * *

 

The three of them have a movie night and Tao begs them to join him in the shower again. As usual, Yixing cannot understand any of it. The martial artist had been the one to suggest a horror movie so he declines swiftly and steals the couch for the night. He wraps the blanket up and makes a cocoon for himself and then proceeds to sleep like the dead in it. No one is going to move him with Kris around to act as his guardian.

 

Kris sighs and says that he’ll sit outside and wait as Tao showers. The blonde settles down and quietly fiddles with his phone. Lights flash and the games grow boring as the water runs. As he listens to the sound of the drip drop, Kris realises that he weather has been pretty stable and consistent as of late. Simple rain and sunshine but nothing unexpected, like sudden light drizzles or heavy rain.

 

Suddenly, his phone flashes again and vibrates in his hand. It’s a call from overseas. Although he wants to avoid it, Kris picks it up immediately and listens to carefully. They rarely call him on the mobile device unless they need to catch him urgently.

 

“Right,” he says seriously, “How is she? Alright, okay.”

 

Pulling himself from the floor, Kris leaves the door behind quietly so that he does not startle his friend. Tao screeches at the uttermost ridiculous things at night and Kris can do without being kicked out of his apartment. The blonde ruffles his hair as he grabs his old bag and a few pieces of clothing and then tosses it aside. He turns on the laptop and leaves it to load as he searches for his identification and the cash that is stashed away somewhere in his drawers.

 

Once he has what he needs, Kris pulls up an agency site to check the flights. The international side of the airport should still be open and if anything, there’s probably a seat if he looks hard enough. It doesn’t matter which company it is, the one that will allow him to board is the one that Kris needs. The travelling time will be tight but if he plans well and if it works out, Kris will make it in the shortest time possible.

 

“Ch’,” Kris sighs and scrolls down further.

 

Either way, he will have to take the train to the city and then another one to the airport. That kind of transportation will take more than half the day. The blonde plans it out and decides that taking the earliest train from the old station will allow him to arrive a little before midday and then he can find his way around from there.

 

“Ah… troublesome,” Kris sighs while running his hand through his hair with irritation.

 

Once done with his rough plan, Kris books a later flight than his intended arrive to ensure that he can make it should anything come up along the way. Then, as he hears the shower turning off, he makes his way towards the bathroom door and stands as if he’s never left. Tao comes out with a small smile as he ruffles the towel through his hair.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kris nods though he’s never understood how that one joke from Tao’s friends back in the day can affect him so badly. If anything, he thinks that the martial artist should just shower earlier.

 

“You can have the bed if you want,” Kris offers.

 

He probably will not sleep until he’s on the train anyway. Tao beams at him and almost pounces on him but Kris dodges quickly and encourages the martial artist to sleep quickly. Somehow though, they end up on the topic of noodles. Kris wonders if he’s a mother but does not voice that opinion as he gives in. Even if they know it amongst themselves, he never wants to acknowledge it aloud. That will cause problems once it starts acting as material for them to tease.

 

“Alright,” Kris sighs, “Now keep drying your hair.”

 

They are quiet in their endeavour to make noodles so that Yixing can sleep. Kris adds another blanket on top of Yixing when Tao is eating because any colder and the artist will catch a cold. Kris can feel it coming and it’s best for him to be safe rather than sorry.

 

Tao sleeps half an hour after his meal and Kris reorders his bag. He sets everything aside and writes a note for Yixing—because he’s the one that’s more reliable. He’s left some money behind and asked the artist to help him pay the rent in the morning before he leaves. Kris hopes that Yixing will keep the note and remember. Tao is too busy and a little too shy with strangers to entrust with the task.

 

Before Kris leaves early in the morning, he calls the manager up because she’s probably already at work to set everything up.

 

“It’s an emergency,” he apologises.

 

She tells him that it’s fine. She assures him that she will work his shifts and find someone to replace him should he need long term leave. He thanks her for her kindness and dismissal sincerely. At least this time, she’s not saying anything about him running off to find Luhan like she had the first time.

 

Before he exits his apartment, Kris leaves his phone behind as he goes to say goodbye to Tao in the bedroom and Yixing on the couch. He looks at them for a moment, wondering if they’ll be okay, but is forced out the door when he realises that he must not linger any longer. Kris leaves one of his keys on the table for Yixing and the other in the mailbox.

 

When Yixing wakes, the house is empty. Tao is snoring deeply and there’s only a note with instructions left behind. Yixing reads the instructions several times to wrap his head around the issue. He takes the money and the key and then pockets it securely. At the very bottom, Kris makes him smile.

 

_You jinxed me._

 

* * *

 

Soccer, Korean and business lessons are all that’s on the agenda for Luhan. But he’s so busy with all of it he barely has any time. Only when he is on a timeout from the soccer game does he actually have a few minutes to pull out the number that he managed to find. Yawning, Luhan settles down on the set of small stairs and pulls out the new phone to dial the country code and then the day care’s landline number. As he presses the phone next to his ears, the young man next to him finally lifts his head from the laptop. The dark frames around his eyes, draw Luhan’s attention away from the bags that sit underneath the brown marbles.

 

“Essays again?” Luhan mouths, while waiting for the dial tone.

 

“Not right now,” Jongdae smiles to show his defined cheekbones.

 

Luhan eyes the game screen and then smiles but before he can comment, the line finally connects. The manager is smooth over the phone, like she always is and Luhan can hear the children chirping in the background. He breaks into a warm smile before he speaks and Jongdae raises a brow but doesn’t speak up.

 

“It’s Luhan,” he announces.

 

Jongdae runs his fingers through jet black hair to smooth it out before going back to challenge another round of tetris. The manager greets Luhan brightly, not sounding surprised at all. She informs him that she had received his message, although it was ambiguous and slightly incoherent. She also tells him that she understands and that there’s nothing to worry about to assure him immediately that everything is under control.

 

“I’m sorry for getting back to you so late,” Luhan apologies with a bow even though he cannot be seen, “I’ve only managed to find some time now.”

 

He hears her chuckling reassuringly and the children getting louder. He’s glad that they’re not too down but maybe it’s because they’ve already forgotten about him. If Kris is serenading them to sleep, that may just do the trick. All Luhan had done during his stay was draw and clean after all.

 

“Please let them know that I’ll come and visit when I can.” Luhan requests.

 

Next to him, the boy in glasses nudges gently, “Minseok hyung is calling. The time out is over.”

 

“Oh,” he says quickly, “I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll be in touch.”

 

She dismisses him with the promise that she’ll pass on his message. Luhan nods once before cutting off the call and leaving it in his friend’s care. The younger man nods approvingly while pushing up his glasses. Luhan laughs and encourages Jongdae to join in with the sport but the raven just smiles.

 

“No thanks,” he declines, “I’ll just watch.”

 

Jongdae is not the sporty type. From time to time, he will dance (albeit terribly) and it will be fun but Jongdae prefers working on his laptop. Even then, he’s a little paranoid of his technology and has about five USBs in his pocket to back up his files. The raven is used to doing things that don’t require much physical effort because his energy is often directed to his studies instead. But he likes to watch Minseok and Luhan’s games because their smiles at always bright, so he joins them on the seats instead of the field.

 

* * *

 

After the game, they go to have bubble tea because there probably isn’t any more time for them to hang together after this. Jongdae’s assignments are piling up, Minseok has more practice games and Luhan is stuck in meetings with his father (some he enjoys because of the banter and some he doesn’t, because of the statistic component). They chat briefly on their way, Luhan pulling the bag back onto his shoulders over and over as it slips away.

 

“So, tell us what you were doing,” Minseok says, placing their drinks onto the table.

 

He eyes Jongdae’s coffee blend but doesn’t comment on how bad caffeine is for the body. Jongdae _needs_ it at the time of the semester. There’s never enough coffee to keep his brain functioning and his eyes open so that he can write his essays. They have complained before but that has done more damage than good so they just silently watch over him to make sure that he does not suddenly collapse.

 

Luhan expands on his story with grand gestures, large eye smiles and bright laughters. Minseok is dragged into the story and at some point, Jongdae stops typing the introduction of his essay (which he has been stuck on for days, because introductions are always the hardest part) to join them. Minseok offers questions to keep Luhan going and Jongdae can’t help the question that slips off his tongue almost automatically.

 

“Do you want me to find him?” He says.

 

Social media makes it easy to stalk and hence, breeds the behaviour.

 

“That’s silly Jongdae.” Luhan laughs warmly. “Facebook is banned, remember?”

 

“Ah, that’s right.” Jongdae mutters and then gets back to work.

 

Minseok shakes his head at the sudden low in Jongdae’s demeanour. “He’s going to go on a caffeinated high later. Just you watch.”

 

Minseok and Luhan sip at their bubble tea while continuing their conversation. Jongdae chirps in every now and then but he is madly pushing the back button on the keyboard and gliding his fingers across the keys to rewrite the sentence. He catches in on the things that they say but rarely has any input when Luhan and Minseok exchange talks of soccer. Jongdae types furiously to ignore the fact that he still doesn’t understand the rules of the game.

 

Minseok sets his bubble tea cup aside fifteen minutes later and Luhan asks him if he wants some more, but they decided to get going instead. Jongdae’s coffee is still half full so he takes a long slurp to drain the caffeine. True to Minseok’s words though, the moment they leave, Jongdae bursts out laughing at something on his screen. It’s nothing funny, Minseok notes as he looks over, but the stress is probably getting to him. There is no helping it but the moment will be over soon and Jongdae will have somehow, perfected his report by morning.

 

* * *

 

The day care centre is exceptionally quiet and it’s eerily scary, even for Yixing. To top it off he’s not used to the new girl’s presence either. It’s odd to walk in for afterhours to find someone else there that’s not the manager or Kris, but he has no choice. Yixing smiles at her as he heads over to the children for protection. They are the best kinds of guardians. Yixing remembers this distinctly from a girl who had often cried hysterically whenever her mother had dropped it off to go on dates. It never worked out well and it is probably a good thing because they’re a happy family now and the man that had tried to woo her mother wasn’t of the best sort.

 

“Thanks for your hard work,” he says. “I’ll take over from here.”

 

She leaves fifteen minutes later after doing the clean up that she said she wanted to finish. Yixing occupies himself with the three who are staying afterhours and asks them about their plans for the night. The kids usually have things that they’re expecting upon returning home and it is always a pleasure to hear them talking about it because their joy is always unmasked. Children who spend a lot of their time away from home are always looking forward to return, especially when they know that their parents will be welcoming of their arrival.

 

“Do you know when Kris is coming back?”

 

“Has he gone to find Luhan?”

 

“Don’t they like us anymore?”

 

They are three very hard questions to answer, mainly because of the lack of facts. There’s a right and wrong way to go about it with children and Yixing hates being stuck with their questions. Children that are left in the day care are also often very attentive to their surroundings. They sense hate and misgivings easily. They take it as a negative precisely because Kris and Luhan are currently missing.

 

“Of course they like you,” Yixing says first and foremost.

 

He pauses and their eyes watch him expectantly. They are searching for his falter to determine if his words hold any truth. Their eyes grow larger as they stare and he can see them wobble with tears. Yixing wonders why he’s been left to deal with them alone like this but he cannot complain. Kris would probably have to deal with the same situation had it been him who had suddenly left the country.

 

“Kris will be back when he can,” Yixing says, “He promised, but he didn’t say when.”

 

The children continue to stare with eyes wide in anticipation.

 

“And Luhan called to say that he’d visit, didn’t he?” Yixing’s lips purse and eyes crinkle, “The manager told you guys that directly after he called, didn’t she?”

 

In fact, the kids were second to know, Yixing third and Kris is still out on the loop. He has left his phone at home, not on the charger and now, all of the calls have been redirected to voicemail, one that is simple and cool: _leave a message_. Kris doesn’t even say that he will try and get back to the caller as soon as possible (and usually, he doesn’t). He never deems issues like that important enough and will only answer to them face to face when he finally sees the caller. Sometimes, he doesn’t even listen to his voicemails.

 

Yixing sits with them quietly as the three works on an old puzzle. It is something that they usually do with Kris, but perhaps they want to surprise him when he returns so they are working at it now. Yixing watches as they move slowly and steps up to pick up the phone when it rings. It’s an extended request and when he returns, he hears the children hushing whispers between themselves.

 

“Hey,” he says, “You didn’t like me when I first started out either.”

 

“We didn’t like Kris either,” the children poke their tongues out at him.

 

But Lyn is something else. She’s a little odd and works weirdly. It’s not that she’s mean to them; she just doesn’t get along with children as much as she had claimed. The children have picked up on it relatively quickly. She tires of them easily and often leaves them to sort out their own issues. It’s probably the difference in treatment that has the children on edge. Kris is used to problem solving and often, sits the children down to make sure that there are no problems between them. He urges them to get along because of the amount of time that they are required to spend together.

 

Sighing, Yixing folds his legs and follows in Kris’ shadow, “So, what happened today?”

 

* * *

 

“We’ll come too.” The pair announce with mischievous grins gracing their features.

 

Luhan beams because he’s happy that they’ll be spending more time together. It’s two birds with one stone but it’s not until they are all sit on the plane that he realises that he is meant to be their guide.

 

“Stingy.” He claims as they smirk.

 

* * *

 

Canada is crowded and too eventful. Somehow, Kris is stuck there longer than he intends to be. His mother is completely healed now and is moving about relatively well. He has called to apologise for the delay in his return but the manager dismisses the whole issue, saying that he needs the break anyway. After all he is the one employee that has never taken his granted yearly leave. She probably thinks that he’s saving it up to take a whole year of paid leave off and Kris doesn’t even bother correcting her. That’s too much trouble.

 

_I’ve got a temporary contract replacement for you anyway._

 

Kris shrugs and fixes the tie while muttering curses under his breath. He really hates suits but today, he is forced to don one. He doesn’t button up the last one and pushes his tie up as much as he can without suffocating himself. He doesn’t know how people do it all the time for work. How can they wear such a thing for a whole week and not hate it? Sighing, Kris pockets his fists and stands leaning at the entrance.

 

“C’mon, it’s my sister’s wedding,” the loud voice says, while fixing the corset onto his breast pocket, “You’ve got to stop scowling. Plenty of nice girls around you know.” He pats Kris’ shoulder, “Dashing.”

 

“Speak in English,” Kris says fluently, “That’s why you’re barely passing the class.”

 

“Shut up.” He retorts perfectly in English to refute Kris’ claim—but they’re simple words so he doesn’t get away with it completely.

 

Kris laughs and then shakes his head as he follows his friend into the reception area. The tables are all set up nicely and Kris has scored a seat on the family table. The bride’s brother always gets his way, apparently, when he asks his sister the right question. She spoils him more than anything else and Kris can see it in the way that they interact. Kris feels awkward and out of place on the family table but he cannot complain. He will probably be worst off with a whole bunch of strangers.

 

“You’re in no rush anyway.”

 

 Kris glares, “I’ve got kids waiting for me.”

 

His friend scoffs loudly, “You mean Yixing and Tao? They’re hardly kids anymore. They can look after themselves.”

 

“I meant the day care kids,” Kris replies.

 

Kris winces at the mention of his friends anyway. He misses them and is sure that they do too. Furthermore, he wonders how Tao is doing because the younger tends to be relatively shy when Kris isn’t with him for certain events—namely the double dates. As for Yixing, he hopes that the artist is eating right instead of burying himself in music sheets. He also thinks about home and how he misses the comforting setting of his apartment. Kris flinches when he realises that Yixing may have forgotten and he will no longer have a place to stay when he returns.

 

“They’ve you wrapped around their little fingers,” He complains, “No wonders you’re still single.”

 

Kris throws a glare to hide the flinch that had unintentionally flared. His friend’s smile widens instantly as he drapes his arm over the blonde’s shoulders and pulls him closer in effort to try and lower his voice. It is ineffective and pointless. There is no way that he can mask the deep and loud voice that vibrates delightfully like the lower range of a Bassoon.

 

“Oh?” He grins. “What’s this?”

 

“You’re imagining things with that big head of yours again,” Kris sighs, “Could use that for passing English, you know.”

 

Kris drifts away swiftly to the smoking exit and stands in the far corner where the wind is blowing. He doesn’t like smoking or smokers, but losing his friend fast is the best way to handle the situation. He returns later, when they’re all occupied on the dance floor and stands in the corner to observe. He stays far away from the dance floor but someone approaches him and asks him to dance anyway. Kris smiles awkwardly because dancing on a grand floor like that is something that he is striving to avoid.

 

“Maybe next time,” Kris declines swiftly.

 

* * *

 

One whole week before they’re due back, Luhan manages to lose both Jongdae and Minseok. It is a sneaky deed but he feels compelled to go and do as he had promised. Besides, he really is missing the smiles that they bring to his face. Luhan makes sure that he is up for the whole train ride because this time he cannot afford to miss his stop and lose his phone and credit card again. That will cause more trouble than necessary and his father will find out.

 

The ride takes longer than he remembers it being but the train rocks along slowly without any consideration for Luhan’s thoughts. The city slowly disappears and the tall buildings are a distant thing once the country side comes into view. Luhan crosses beaches and farms before he reaches the old and worn station.

 

When he steps off, he is completely exhausted, but this time, he knows where he is. He stretches where he stands and looks around himself. The station is quiet and empty as it is most of the time and night has fallen. Luhan decides that he probably shouldn’t surprise people so late at night so he waltzes to the motel that he had been staying at before he left, to lodge in again. They welcome him brightly and give him the same room, because it is still unoccupied. They seem excited to have him and that’s the first time it hits, that the town is very small and unpopulated. However, it is peaceful and the air is better out here than it is in the city.

 

Luhan manages a good night sleep. There are no disturbances. His father doesn’t call to bother him. Jongdae and Minseok are probably in deep sleep because they don’t call either. The brunet sleeps well through the night, dreaming of the children’s smiles, of Yixing’s guitar and lastly, of Kris’ terrible drawings.

 

* * *

 

Luhan plans perfectly so that he can see both Yixing and Kris at the same time. However, when he stands outside the day care centre, he sees Jake first. The boy isn’t damaged today and no one notices him because he decides that he will not knock on the door. Luhan tries to keep his line of vision straight but he continuously turns to steal small glances at the teenager. He feels awkward for thinking about going on his own when Jake had been there first.

 

“A-are you not…?”

 

“No,” the boy says softly but firmly. “Aren’t you?”

 

Luhan freezes up before he can answer coherently. It is not until questioned that he realises that he is nervous. After all, he had left without a word and now returns without warning. He does not think that he will be unwelcomed because he has learnt that Yixing, Kris, the children and the manager are all incredibly kind. He just doesn’t want to shock them and after three months, he feels that it will be awkward to just move back into the old rhythm.

 

“Uh…”

 

Luhan falls silent and Jake doesn’t seek an answer. The two of them stand side by side, waiting for something, but nothing comes. The children are probably drifting off to sleep and Kris is likely to be at the back cleaning up. Perhaps, he can just wait for Yixing to show up and let him in. That’s probably another twenty minutes though and it is growing increasingly awkward, standing by Jake and not knowing what to say. Luhan soaks up the silence and then the kid says something when he’s in his trance and he misses it.

 

“Huh?” He exclaims and turns his profile completely.

 

“I said,” Jake repeats, slow and clear, “Do you like Kris?”

 

“Eh?” Luhan repeats, his surprised.

 

The kid raises a brow, “I asked you if—”

 

“I heard,” Luhan interjects. “I’m just…”

 

He raises a brow and Luhan clears his throat. It is a simple question and there is a simple answer. There is no need to think too deeply, because it seems like Jake hadn’t been either, when he had asked. However, Luhan treads it carefully. Having been around children for a month and a half has taught him a lot. They know more than they let on and that’s exactly how they trap another in their web of mayhem.

 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Luhan replies, “Kris is a nice guy.”

 

Jake nods slowly in return. “That’s good.”

 

A long drawn out pause crawls by slowly.

 

“Kris likes you too,” he continues. “Just so you know.”

 

Luhan looks at the kid again and Jake stares right through the door of the day care. He doesn’t give anything away with his expression but there are things that he does know. It takes a while but he speaks again, to explain what he means.

 

“He doesn’t talk about people he doesn’t like.”

 

Before Luhan can reply to that, Jake turns and walks away. Children and people of all ages are weird, Luhan concludes as he turns back to face the door. Now, he’s a bundle of nerves because Kris talks about him. According to Jake, that means that Kris likes him. Which kind of like it is, doesn’t matter at this point but Luhan is left in his thoughts for the longest time. It isn’t until someone nudges him gently that he snaps his head to dismiss their concern.

 

“Are you—”

 

The artist pauses for a moment, blinking the image away and opening it to a brightly smiling Luhan. He smiles back, an eye smile as his dimples come out to greet Luhan.  Yixing is so happy he falls right into the brunet’s warm embrace.

 

“Yixing!” Luhan exclaims and wraps his arm around the artist tightly, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“We thought that something had happened to you.” Yixing informs gently.

 

Luhan smiles at the plural and pulls away slowly as his eyes crinkle to form a crescent smile. Yixing keeps the smile on his face too, but he doesn’t say much about anything else. Instead, it looks like he is tossing something up mentally.

 

“Ah… you should have gone inside,” Yixing suggests because it is slightly chilly out. “But…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Well, Kris isn’t here at the moment.” Yixing says simply.

 

Luhan blinks in confusion and his lashes bat timely as his brain ticks away. Perhaps Jake knows too and that’s why he was only standing outside and hadn’t intruded on whoever it is in there. Luhan can only think that it is the manager, but from the way that Yixing is responding, it does not seem to be the case.

 

“Uh, let’s go in.” Yixing suggests and leads the way. “I’ll explain in a moment. Right now, we have a contract worker.”

 

The brunet nods along slowly and opens his ears to listen. Yixing ends up knocking because he has forgotten the keys again and a girl comes to the door. She’s petite and has long, wavy black hair fluttering as she moves. She gives them a smile but the children are not lingering by her side, as they had often done with Kris and Yixing.

 

“They haven’t warmed up to her yet,” Yixing explains quietly as she unlocks the door. “Oh, thanks for your hard work Lyn. You’re free to go.”

 

She gives a nod but heads back inside to finish off her clean up. Yixing smiles at Luhan and leads him towards the children. It is a big surprise and they’re louder than Yixing remembers them being over the past two months or so. They crash into Luhan and drag him down with their warm tackles. It makes everyone in the day care centre smile except Lyn, who looks at Yixing questioningly and edges closer for an answer.

 

“He used to work here,” Yixing offers shortly.

 

Lyn nods and then moves on when Yixing stops explaining. He does not feel obligated to answer her and so chooses not to. Sometimes, he feels a little bit mean but this is something that has been ingrained (unfortunately, by Kris). Kris had never spoken much and dislikes disclosing information and it is something that both Yixing and Tao have picked up over the years. It has saved them from trouble many, many times so they have come to practice it unconsciously.

 

“Yi-Yixing, they’re crushing me,” Luhan calls for help.

 

He still hasn’t been set free. His clothes have run up his body and the flower crown is sloppily sitting on his head. Nonetheless Luhan smiles beautifully as the children stay within his embrace.

 

“C’mon kids,” Yixing says as Lyn exits, “You’ll hurt him.”

 

Yixing sends the children off to have a snack but sits nearby to watch and make sure that they don’t choke. Luhan settles down next to him after fixing his clothes. He watches carefully as the smile creeps onto his cheeks. The children are still functioning well and their hyperactive interaction with him shows that. The worry that had been sitting deep within the pit of his stomach dissipates slowly.

 

“Kris is out of the country,” Yixing explains finally. “It’s probably something to do with family. It’s been about two months, give or take.”

 

The note that the blonde had left behind gives nothing away. It had contained simple instructions and thanks but that is all it was. Yixing cannot offer an explanation and Luhan reads it in his words. But it is an open opportunity for Luhan to learn more about the mysterious singer in the day care centre.

 

“I thought that he was…”

 

“Oh, oh no.” Yixing smiles fondly, “Kris lived in Canada for the majority of his life. His parents are still there.”

 

Luhan leaves the siblings out of the conversation for now. That is something that he can find out from Kris. However, being an only child makes him feel like he’d know if someone was when he saw them. He has often been right and right now he’s got a little hunch that Kris is just the same as he is.

 

“We don’t know when he’ll be back,” Yixing says to explain further. “I believe he has contacted the manager but no one else. Kris… likes to be undisturbed when he’s off on his own, like this.”

 

Luhan nods. This means that Yixing cannot contact Kris at all. As the thoughts run through his mind, Yixing waits a moment before asking him about his sudden leaving. Luhan smiles again and retells the story with as much humour as he can. He had been quiet shocked at the time he had been retrieved. It is rare that his father sends people to pick him up so suddenly but he supposes that there had been no choice without his phone. Luhan still shudders at the shock he had received when they had burst into the motel room just to make sure that he is unharmed.

 

Yixing laughs brightly. “Then you’d better give me a permanent number.”

 

Luhan agrees with a hearty chuckle and pulls out his phone to exchange the contact details. When they’re done, the children have returned to their sides, demanding a story to be read. The brunet ruffles their hair and waits for them to pick a story. Yixing kindly goes to retrieve the book and they begin reading it to the children together.

 

* * *

 

Luhan only stays for a few days but that’s enough for now. The children grow brighter each time they greet Yixing and Luhan. On the day that he claims will be his last for the short visit, he finally meets Tao. The martial artist is tall but thin and Luhan can instantly tell why, Kris worries about Tao and Yixing, who sometime focuses too much on his music to eat.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Tao says shyly while juggling the children who want to make use of his height and strength.

 

Luhan smiles and Tao backs away some more, “Nice to meet you too.”

 

Yixing laughs brightly as he brings some water and cut fruits over. Tao occupies himself with some simple katas to distract both himself and the children. Now that he has seen Luhan, he can tell why Kris had been reluctant about being friends but also why he had been draw in eventually. Luhan’s voice is kind and gentle and his smile is extremely inviting of friendship. Tao already wants to be his friend but like Kris, he also has his shield in place.

 

“Shy,” Yixing points out and puts a cup in front of Luhan. “But he’s also kind and sensitive.”

 

Luhan doesn’t doubt it. The way that Tao moves around the children is extremely careful. He is gentle with them and is deliberately slow in all of his actions. The brunet also notes that the change of pace and activities for the evening is something that he knows the children appreciate. Yixing explains it anyway, saying that occasionally, when Tao has time, he will come and entertain the children with some self defence lessons.

 

As usual, Yixing and Luhan are left to watch as the children play. The converse lightly while keeping their gazes fixed for problems. Slowly, during the small talks, Tao has come a little closer. Luhan smiles at him kindly and invites him to join. Tao listens for a short while and then poses a question that leaves Luhan feeling queasy.

 

“So, you weren’t upset about the girl?”

 

“Girl?” Luhan looks incredibly confused as his brows knit and his lips frown.

 

Yixing sighs. “Tao’s got the wrong impression about the bubble tea da—uh, thank you session. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Ah?” Luhan tilts his head. “Bubble tea? There’s nothing to be upset about. It was quite fun.”

 

“Oh.” Tao grins brightly, eyes smiling too. “That’s good.”

 

Luhan returns the smile but Tao’s question still bothers him. The brunet smiles it off during his stay at the day care centre but when he starts to fall asleep that night, the sky drizzles lightly over the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

The brunet jumps. Never has a phone yelled at him so loudly before.

 

“Yes?” He says carefully, “Ah… yes? I’m sorry.”

 

They complain as if they’re right next to him and all Luhan can do is apologise. He had left them with a perfectly competent guide but it seems that it is not enough. He explains that he had just needed to go and make things right with his new friends before he is to leave for Korea again. He ends up apologising several times while the other two pout over the line.

 

“I’ll meet you at the airport,” he offers, as helpfully as he can.

 

The brunet hears some clattering over the phone before the two of them, Minseok and Jongdae, band together to pout and hang up as if it were the biggest act of rebellion yet. Luhan looks at his phone for any signs of life, but the line is completely dead. Turning back to Yixing with an apologetic smile, he attempts to say the word but Yixing just laughs.

 

“You don’t have to apologise for everything. This isn’t even your fault.”

 

The apologetic smile stays. “Well…”

 

Yixing slaps Luhan’s back lightly to kick him out of the apologetic stance and smiles. “Don’t worry. We understand.”

 

And they do. This time, Luhan leaves with proper goodbyes and closure. Of course, that doesn’t mean it is for forever. He just has a schedule to meet and at this point in time, that doesn’t include waiting around for Kris to return. However, that is not a concern at the moment because there have been a few positives that have come out of this visit.

 

“You never know, maybe you’ll see him at the airport,” Yixing proposes.

 

Luhan considers the possibility and giggles. “He’ll be sporting that leather jacket won’t he?”

 

The artist agrees wholeheartedly with a warm chuckle to return Luhan’s affections. They converse briefly about Luhan’s time away again to fill in all the gaps. Shortly after, the train rocks along slowly. Once the doors meet the platform perfectly, it comes to a complete halt. Luhan stands at the fourth carriage with his bag in hand and Yixing joins him. The brunet hands his ticket over for inspection as he leans over to give Yixing a soft hug.

 

“Thanks, Yixing,” Luhan says, “I’ll call you later to let you know that I’m safe.”

 

The guitarist nods with a warm smile. He waves Luhan off and then heads home after the train leaves. A feeling lingers, as if he’s forgotten something, but that cannot be. It has been a relatively good day after all.

 

* * *

 

Luhan drops his head onto the table with a deep sigh. Now that he is leaving again, he feels overly negative about the turn of events. Most of the trip back had been pointless but at least, he thinks, he had managed to contact Yixing and leave a permanent number. His friends join him at the table and force him to pull his face from the table, because it probably not the cleanest surface—even if he is using his arm as a pillow.

 

“And?” Kim Jongdae says and then sips onto his coffee. His tone is flat as if he’s still angry but at least he is here.

 

Next to him, the small Minseok continues with the interrogation, “Why are you so gloomy?”

 

“Were you dumped?” Jongdae adds on, just because he likes to torment others.

 

Luhan throws a very small glare and pouts but he is not upset at them. After all, he is the one that had ditched them for the last few days. Jongdae and Minseok aren’t particularly angry anyway. The brunet can see it in the way that they exchange playful glances with messages hidden in them.

 

“He’s out of the country.” Luhan replies in Korean, still slightly accented, “Been about two month or so.”

 

He now has Kris’ phone number but it’s of no use because it is sitting somewhere in his apartment. The battery is probably dead and the likelihood of the blonde picking up an anonymous call is low. When he is done with his explanation, Jongdae suggests something incredibly dubious as he had done before and Luhan frowns. Even if they do have the resources, that’s most definitely against the law.

 

Jongdae lifts the lid of his laptop anyway and wakes the machine from its sleep. “What’d you say his name was? Kris? Kris Wu, wasn’t it?”

 

The younger man is loud and Luhan feels his cheeks burn as he looks around. Minseok just smiles before he breaks into a fit of small laughter by his side. The brunet’s eyes dart around the hall for a moment and there’s barely anyone around. At the far corner, there is a man decked out in a white denim jacket on contrasting black jeans. His face is buried deeply into an old bag that’s sitting atop the table so maybe he’s in deep sleep. Luhan hopes that he hasn’t heard or doesn’t understand Korean.

 

“I didn’t say that,” Luhan protests, trying to close the laptop, “Don’t actively try and stalk another person.”

 

Jongdae lifts the laptop from the table and continues his search—in vain because the internet speed in China is nothing like Korea’s. He refreshes several times out of habit. However, the screen just keeps loading and Jongdae finally sighs in defeat.

 

“It’s such a waste,” Jongdae complains and nudges Minseok to play along.

 

“Right,” Minseok exclaims after clearing his throat, “Really. Because this guy can’t draw right? But he thinks that he can. I’ll bet you he actively posts his drawings somewhere because he’s that confident.”

 

Luhan laughs at that because it is possible and because it brings back a whole bunch of very good memories. When he lifts his head again, trying to stop laughing, something shuffles on his right but Jongdae’s loud voice draws his attention away. He is laughing about something again and Luhan is trying to catch the conversation but Minseok just shakes his head to tell the brunet that it probably isn’t worth it.

 

There is another announcement that passes over them. The announcer is loud and perfectly articulate. Their flight is coming up and Minseok passes the tickets out so that they can check the details again. Everything is arranged and Jongdae says that they should probably get in line. Minseok agrees excitedly, just because he can nap and open his eyes to home. His trip to China had been fun for the most part—if only Jongdae wasn’t so loud everywhere they went.

 

“Ah,” Luhan says as he kicks into his bag, “Let me…”

 

He bends over to untangle his bag from the chair. Jongdae closes his laptop and puts it back to sleep while Minseok shoves the soccer ball into his bag. They’re all getting up to leave when a boy approaches their table, face red and voice shaky as he stammers.

 

“P-Princess?”

 

The boy looks extremely embarrassed. His face grows brighter with every second and Luhan feels his heart twisting into knots for the younger boy. The possibility of him being wrong in such a situation will stick with him for a long time.

 

“Uh… we’re all male here,” Luhan replies as kindly as possible and hopes that it will reduce the effect of embarrassment.

 

“Y-yes,” he says, “But I’ve been told that—”

 

He holds up the cup—bubble tea—and forces a smile. “This was…”

 

Jongdae and Minseok stare sceptically until the boy shies away in fright. His steps are a mess and he stumbles before he gets back to the store. His co-workers raise their brows at him but the boy simply lowers his head and goes back to work, the layer of blush still veiling his cheeks.

 

“Someone’s trying to poison you,” Minseok says glaring at the bubble tea. “Don’t drink it.”

 

Luhan laughs nervously and Jongdae frowns.

 

“He called you ‘princess’, didn’t he?” Jongdae is quick on the uptake. The words sound familiar because Korean deviates from Chinese.

 

And then it clicks. _Princess._

 

Luhan doesn’t answer the question but he’s looking around frantically, unsure of whether he is meant to be looking at the bubble tea or for the person who has gifted it to him. His eyes dart instinctively towards the corner of the room but the man in the white denim jacket is gone. His hands grasp the cup and he twirls it to find the label. The order is the same. It is a taro pearl milk tea. Luhan is certain this time and his eyes dart for a moment before he looks at the label again. Underneath the order, there are words scribbled illegibly in blue ballpoint.

 

A warm chuckle escapes his lips as Luhan stands to find shadow of the only one that calls him Princess without Lulu. Minseok and Jongdae exchange confused glances and while Luhan is looking around, they twirl the cup to find the thing that currently has Luhan’s attention. The two of them edge a little closer to look at the label. In Chinese, the label has the order and next to it, in blue ink and messy hand writing, is Korean. Squinting their eyes to make out the worlds, they read it aloud together.

 

“I draw rather well, Princess.”

 

Luhan cracks a smile. It is a wide and uncontainable one. When the two Koreans look up again, they return their gaze quickly down at the words. Is it a praise worth smiling for like that? Minseok and Jongdae exchange glances again and do a mental count of three, hoping the moment will be over by the time they look for their friend again. They nod at each other when ready and remove their eyes from the label to look for Luhan—not the Princess.

 

“Luhan hyung?” Jongdae calls out softly and Minseok repeats after him. “Luhan?”

 

“Oh god,” Jongdae exclaims because Luhan is still beaming bright without paying them any attention.

 

Luhan looks around for a moment longer before turning back to them and claiming that they can leave. He is completely satisfied. The gloomy atmosphere that had been glued to him has completely taken over by radiant light and energy. Minseok shrieks away and hides behind Jongdae immediately. The smile is way too bright and the aura that floats around Luhan makes him shiver. Eventually Jongdae cowers away too and they are like vampires shying away from warm and beautiful sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Yixing is lucky that the landlord is been kind or else Kris would have strangled him for forgetting to pay the last instalment for his last month away. Upon setting his bag down outside his complex, Kris hands over the money with a low bow but the landlord simply pat him on the back without words before going on his way. The blonde retrieves his keys, shoves it through the locks and turns it roughly.

 

He locks the door again once he is inside and kicks off his shoes. The blonde drops his bag down nearby and finds his way back towards his familiar bedroom. He wants to jump right into bed, but instead, out of set habit, rummages through his bags for his cosmetics. Stumbling into the old bathroom, Kris puts everything back onto his shelves and begins his routine. He follows through the practiced routine that takes up another thirty minutes, before allowing himself to fall into bed.

 

Kris snuggles into the familiar blanket and pillows, hoping that sleep will come quickly. He has missed home and the sleep that it enables him. However, after minutes of tossing and turning, he suddenly remembers his phone and reaches over to plug it to the charger. He will let his friends know that he’s home in the morning and the phone is probably necessary if he has no intentions of getting out. Sleep comes easily after that, because Kris has sorted out everything and there’s no need to worry anymore. The sleep is good. There is hardly any tossing and turning and Kris sleeps through the night without waking, even though there’s a few text messages that come in very early that morning. When he finally wakes, the blonde is well rested and jet lag doesn’t seem to be bothering him anymore.

 

He repeats the beauty routine in the morning after a warm shower and returns to check on his phone. The number of voicemails is explosive and the text messages that come in to inform him that he has voicemails is overwhelming. It floods his inbox and Kris knits his brows together as he sits there to sift through them to find real text messages.

 

He doesn’t have any from Yixing but a few from Tao, who’s threatening him pointlessly. The most recent text messages though, are from an unknown number. Kris almost presses delete but he fumbles with the phone and ends up in the text contents instead. The contents are peculiar and his eyes scan the words automatically.

 

_You owe me._

 

The message is simple but Kris is left a little bewildered. Navigating his phone, he continues shuffling through his messages to find another from the same unknown number.

 

_There’s no way that I could trust something a complete stranger gave to me, right?_

 

Kris snorts a moment after glaring down the message. He fiddles with the rest of his messages, deleting the ones that he doesn’t need and ends up looking at the messages that his friends have left. Luhan’s are the most recent on top, but the number is still without a name. Kris is sure, that it’s Luhan because it is an international number. The numbers are arranged differently from what he has memorised for China. He has the knowledge anyhow—he had seen Luhan at the airport, departing. He thinks about a reply, but then turns the phone screen off and shakes his head.

 

“Maybe later,” the blonde mutters to himself and pockets his phone.

 

Kris puts off saving the phone number and replying altogether. Kris had thought of calling his friends, but when he had woke up in a good mood, he decided that visiting them face to face is the better choice. Kris makes a small English breakfast at home, toasting some bread and frying two eggs to go with it. His tastebuds will need some time to adjust, but Kris has done enough travelling to know that it will not last long.

 

Once he is done with breakfast, the blonde grabs his favourite jacket, slings it over his shoulder and makes an exit. When he passes by the mailbox, the blonde frowns at the piles of letters and begins yanking out all of the advertisements. Those are the ones that he doesn’t need and he leaves the others, because they can wait for him to come back. Tossing the advertisements when he passes by a recycling bin, Kris decides that he needs to inform the manager first.

 

She picks up the phone lively and he’s glad that she’s well. He can even hear the children chirping brightly in the background. There’s another girl’s voice there and Kris assumes that it is the contract worker. The blonde is so lost in the sound that he barely manages a reply. When he does, the manager scolds at him for scaring her and he chuckles.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says warmly. “I thought I’d call to let you know what I’m back.”

 

They end the call on a good note and Kris still has a week off simply because she has just extended the contract with Lyn. The blonde doesn’t complain about it because he is offered the right to visit whenever he wants. Kris is on paid leave anyway—so even if he doesn’t work, his income is still there. However, he has no extra reason to visit today. Yixing is not in and Kris, as always, is reluctant with strangers, even in the midst of all those that he knows.

 

Instead, he finds himself on track of Yixing’s little studio because it is closer than Tao’s training hall. The main studio is soundproof and Kris has no intentions to being loud but he can see through the light patterned curtains. Yixing is fixing his strings, while tapping his feet to an ordered beat. Chuckling, the tall blonde ducks away towards the door and presses on the bell lightly. There is a bit of clatter in the studio but as he hears the familiar shuffling, he’s certain that Yixing is the only one that is in. The rest of the band mates are probably doing something else. Yixing’s voice comes through the door as he slides across the titled floor towards the door. The three locks open slowly before the door and Kris wonders if he should smile. The thought turns unpleasant and he ends up scowling when Yixing comes to meet him face to face.

 

“That’s the look you’re giving me?” Yixing raises a brow. “After months away, you give me this face. What pissed you off?”

 

The blonde shakes his head and steps inside when Yixing makes room. He shuffles his shoes off at the entrance and shivers slightly when the cold tiles send chills into the sole of his feet. Yixing closes the door and kicks a pair of slippers to his feet and gestures for him to use them to get around.

 

“I went to see you first,” Kris explains, slipping them on. “But I don’t know... as soon as I saw your face…”

 

He is shoved by Yixing lightly before the artist, makes his way into the connected kitchen to find a drink to serve him. The artist laughs warmly as he sets the kettle on to boil and rummages through for cups and the different types of teas to find the green that sits well with his friend. Kris makes himself at home, stealing a seat on one of the bean bags and reaches out for a music sheet that’s only half way filled in. He scans the paper so that he has something to do. Yixing gives Kris a chuckle as he brings a warm cup of tea over.

 

“How have you been?” Yixing asks, sipping onto his own.

 

Kris shrugs, unsure of it himself and offers information about others. The guitarist is smiles all around with all the good news. Kris finds himself smiling along softly as well, glad that Yixing is well and glad, that he had been around for the special occasion, now that it has finally sunk in.

 

“And you?” Kris returns the question just as warmly.

 

Yixing spills everything out altogether and Kris is a little confused with the sequence, but eventually they click. Clarifications are exchanged in the process and miraculously for Kris’ heart they avoid the topic of Luhan. The blonde doesn’t ask but is wary of the sudden change. Kris is certain that the topic will come up later and although that’s not exactly good for his current state, it is better than earlier. He will need some time to think his answers through.

 

“We should call Tao!” Yixing says suddenly with a jump. “He’s missed you.”

 

Kris jumps a little too, spilling some tea over his hands but settling down shortly after with a small nod. He misses Tao as well.

 

* * *

 

Tao is ecstatic to have his friend back and calls for a celebration. As soon as he hears the delighted tone that comes through the receiver clearly, Kris wants out. However, there’s no escape with Yixing’s tight grip on his wrist and the knowing smile. The artist laughs warmly and ends the conversation while reaching over for Kris’ cup of tea. He settles it down onto the table and drags Kris along.

 

“Let’s go for lunch.” Yixing says definitively.

 

Kris groans into the wall next to him. “Why’d I even bother?”

 

All of a sudden, he wants to go back home and roll into the warmth and safety of his bed. Yixing isn’t having any of it though, kicking at his feet lightly to encourage him to exchange his shoes again. The artist is completely ready to go because the studio isn’t a place that he stays at often, so he’s almost always readily dressed when he comes for practice.

 

“Did you call the manager?” He asks, locking up while keeping a hand on his friend to prevent him from running.

 

Kris nods with a soft yawn and gives in. He swats Yixing’s hand away but at this point, they both know that he isn’t going to run so Yixing’s grip loosens accordingly. They end up meeting Tao outside of an old take out store before huddling together in the corner of the restaurant. It feels like just the end of their old high school days, when they had been poor graduates with barely enough allowances to actually visit a restaurant—but still did anyway, savaging whatever change they had left to share a dish. It is still a delightful experience when they reflect on it.

 

“It’s been a while boys,” the owner greets them with a grin on her lips and pulls the notepad out of her apron pocket, “What will it be?”

 

The trio their favourite dishes in one serving each and converse for a short while with her. She comments on missing their rowdy presence in store but says that she supposes that everyone grows up. Tao makes an effort to be a little louder when he speaks and warrants a warm chuckle from his crowd. A moment later when more customers start to enter, they wave goodbye politely as she leaves to pass their orders to the kitchen.

 

“I’m happy that she remembers us,” Tao comments casually while pouring tea into their cups.

 

Kris laughs, “I feel old all of a sudden.”

 

“You _are_ old,” Yixing replies playfully and earns a little knock to his knee.

 

Laughter breaks out at their table and all of a sudden, they’re like kids of nineteen again. They don’t gossip like they used to, but talking about memories of the hardship that came with finding work after graduation brings smiles to their faces. They talk about a lot of things and most of the things that Kris and Tao want to avoid, Yixing brings up. Despite having terrible memory, the artist seems to be able to recall correctly all of their misadventures and embarrassing stories.

 

Suddenly, the owner shows up by their side with their dishes and laughs warmly. “I remember that. Didn’t I make you guys wash the dishes in the kitchen for three days straight for that little run away attempt?”

 

Kris flinches and Yixing chuckles. “We’re sorry about that.”

 

She continues to laugh as she settles their plates down. When she returns with the rice bowls, she reassures them once again, that it’s over now and they don’t have to worry about it unless they are thinking of trying again. Kris still wants to crawl into a hole for the prank that they had pulled when they had been young and reckless but she ruffles his hair reassuringly before leaving with a smile.

 

“Enjoy okay, boys?”

 

They nod at her and turn back to their meal when she heads off to give others her attention. Food like this, always feels like home and the three of them don’t hold back on their endeavour for taste. Once they are finished with their meal, they sit around to converse while sipping on their tea. Jasmine isn’t Kris’ favourite, nor is it Yixing’s but they make do. It’s a tea that their parents have always had at home so the taste is an acquired one. It doesn’t take much for them to adjust to it.

 

“How is everything in Canada?” Tao asks because he has yet to be informed.

 

“It’s good,” Kris supplies after sipping on his tea. “My mother is better. Her hip’s alright now.”

 

Yixing turns to stare and then realises that he had never actually been informed of the reason for Kris’ leave. He doesn’t say anything though he is glad that Kris’ mother is better. The blonde rarely talks about his family—something that he keeps close and hidden for the safety of his heart and both Yixing and Tao understand that. Sometimes he has a slip of the tongue and they realise that it’s because he is comfortable around them. They know not to push the boundaries that way.

 

“That’s great,” Tao says with a nod. “By the way, you need to go to one of Yixing’s gigs. He’s got a few new songs up his sleeve!”

 

The blonde turns to the artist with an amused smile that means a number of things, but Yixing avoids it answering, taking advantage of the Tao’s presence. Kris makes a warm promise anyway, forgetting the little omission because Yixing will have to show him one day. There really isn’t a way to stop Kris from listening unless Yixing decides to stop singing completely. Instead, he turns his attention back to the martial artist and asks about him, because he had already caught up with Yixing earlier on.

 

Tao drops his head with a pout. “Walks on the beach alone are fine!”

 

Kris snickers and steals a glance at Yixing who exchanges a knowing look with him swiftly.

 

“You should try it before you laugh at me!” Tao defends.

 

The blonde drapes his arm around Yixing’s shoulder and grins. “Why, when I’ve got Yixing to go with me?”

 

The artist smiles widely with an affirmative and eager nod. He turns to Kris and they laugh before exchanging extravagant plans. Tao looks horrified for a moment before he breaks out of his shell and begins threaten them with admirable wushu, but fails because he also starts to pout.

 

* * *

 

When he starts working again, the children gather around him more than usual. They cling to him even as he’s preparing their snacks. Kris doesn’t complain but he does feel a little more exhausted than usual. He doesn’t have enough strength in his limbs to lift them all at once but they don’t seem to relent.

 

“I’m not going anywhere guys,” Kris sighs as he reaches out to ruffle hair on heads.

 

The children purse their lips and pout despite the reassuring things that he has to say. It seems like they are set on punishing him for something that is out of his control. Even if they do understand it, their feelings come first and children will act on that without thinking anymore. They are not controlled by emotions and worries that others have. These kids protect themselves first, though most of the time it is done moderately.

 

“At least you got to spend more time with Yixing, right?”

 

Kris notes that he’s probably said the wrong thing, given the way the children’s eyes flash with danger before they’re pouting again, lips put out and hands clinging to and dragging at his clothes. After some thought while they whine, Kris supposes that Yixing’s shifts may have remained mostly the same and Lyn had been that one that had taken up most of his shifts—they’re full time, so approximately thirty five hours a week.

 

“I heard that she was nice,” the blonde mumbles to himself.

 

The children hear but refuse to answer to that so Kris shuffles out of their embrace and sets their snacks onto the tables. He urges them to eat slowly and watches over them carefully in silence. The children have an exchange of their own and he listens carefully to catch up, but perhaps, he hasn’t missed much. The family situations don’t seem to have changed, if they’re still here. None of the children seem to be terribly down about their personal circumstances so that’s a relief. When Kris takes his eyes away for a moment, the children gather again quickly.

 

“Luhan dropped by,” they tease. “He wanted to see you.”

 

The blonde pauses again with his brows knitted briefly before he relaxes his muscles and proceeds to pick up the empty plates. Kris wonders what they have been learning in his absence but knows that asking them will not give him any answers. They are on a cheeky streak today and are also the ones demanding the answers. These kids are at the age of curiosity and hungry with a thirst for knowledge to fill their world.

 

“Kris,” they whine, tugging at the apron tied around his waist. “Kris.”

 

“Well he’s not here now,” Kris tells them softly with a chuckle. He doesn’t feel the danger when answering to the children about Luhan as he does with his friends, so he is able to smile genuinely. “So how do I see him?”

 

Kris seems to have thrown the children in for a loop. Their grips loosen on his apron and their expressions knit together in confusion and concentration. Something crosses their minds collectively and they pull away for a discussion that excludes their carer. The blonde carer laughs warmly as he begins the clean up. However, when he steps closer to the table to pick up the cups, they shift and move further away with pouts and half hearted glares.

 

“Play nice,” Kris instructs because he’ll have his back against them while washing the dishes. “Promise me.”

 

The children drag their intonation, as if annoyed. “Okay.”

 

Kris snorts at them but proceeds to go about his own work. He can hear their muffled banter in the background but cannot make anything of it. Their hushed voices are drowned out by the sound of the running tap. Occasionally, he will turn around to look and make sure that they haven’t exchanged any violent punches, but all is well. The children are immersed in their talk and Kris wonders if that is because plotting is a productive activity but receives no answers.

 

Instead, when he is done, they are also and have him surrounded. It is near nap time and they have him in the middle of their sleeping space. The blonde feels slightly weird in the middle but caters to their whims without complaint. He wonders briefly, if this is because of a change in their sleeping arrangements while he had been away or whether it is something to do with their plan but his raised brows don’t earn him answers.

 

“What’s with you guys all of a sudden?”

 

“He was really sad, you know,” they chirp next to Kris’ ears endlessly. “He came all the way here to see you. And he came every single day he was here!”

 

Kris chuckles, wanting things to be as simple as they make it sound. “I’m sad too, okay?”

 

“Then get in contact!” They exclaim with mischievous grins. “It’ll make you feel better.”

 

Kris eyes them carefully and then shakes his head with another excuse on his lips. They pout but a few of them slip away from where he is and begins to rummage through one of the closets in the day care centre. When they come back, they have magically retrieved the manager’s contact book. Kris looks horrified but they quickly form a guarding position, pouncing on him to keep him in place because they know that he can’t just drop them and allow them to get hurt. The blonde watches in horror as the children flip through pages and pages to find Luhan’s name scribbled messily along with a number.

 

“Now you have the number!”

 

Kris groans out loudly but the children don’t relent. They shove the book into his face and Kris suddenly feels bad for lying. He’s got Luhan’s number in his phone, just not yet saved. They wiggle around him restlessly, nosily and only offer to sleep peacefully and quietly as he wishes if he promises to contact Luhan to tell him that they miss him. It is a flimsy excuse but the blonde cannot even call them out on it.

 

“Okay.” Kris presents half a pout at the children and pulls out his phone and begins tapping away.

 

They children watch carefully, scrutinising everyone one of his muscle movements. Kris’ brows furrow in the process and one of the children playfully reaches up and presses his glabella and wills the creases away. Heaving a sigh, Kris shoves the screen in their direction, showing them clearly that there is at least some content and the correct number as he presses the ‘SEND’ button to satisfy them. He watches in amusement as their eyes widen and as they shuffle closer to make out the whole content of the message.

 

“Happy?”

 

“Happy,” they cheer warmly and tug at him again. “Now, please sing us to sleep.”

 

The blonde groans in exhaustion but puts his phone away and clears his throat. Kris gives in readily. He has already done what they wanted and the rest is just a part of his routine.

 

* * *

 

Luhan’s phone glides across the table nosily with a loud buzzing sound that disturbs everyone in the room. He gives them a sheepish smile and picks it off the table and rolls it in between his hands. His father shoots a disapproving look but it’s nothing too serious. Luhan inclines his head in apology and waits for the presentation to continue.

 

Some five minutes later, the phone makes his hands itchy. It’s not uncommon for Minseok and Jongdae to send him text messages during such meetings and it has actually become a habit for Luhan to check through them and reply swiftly under the table. Most of the time, his friends have more interesting things to say. So when everyone is immersed—or acting as immersed as possible in the diagrams on the presentation board, Luhan flips his phone over and unlocks his phone.

 

He’s got the screen memorised so he’s punching in the numbers as he keeps his eyes fixed on up front. His father meets his eye and Luhan knows that he’s made the right choice in pretending to concentrate while his fingers work. The phone vibrates in his hand again, the phone functioning and sending a second alert that Luhan had set and then he looks down.

 

The message makes no sense to Luhan at all. It’s is one short, dull message written in Korean and Luhan raises a brow wondering what his friends mean. They haven’t sent him anything prior and he hasn’t actually sent anything either so the context of the message is totally beyond him. The lady says something after clearing her throat and Luhan looks up once again to feign interest before looking back down again to study the message. He presses reply with a question on the tip of his fingers but then realises that the number isn’t registered as Jongdae _or_ Minseok.

 

Luhan blinks again and it is still Kris Wu.

 

The moment that everything sinks in, Luhan squeaks a little too loudly in happy surprise and garners the intention of everyone in the meeting room. It seems that Luhan is more entertaining at present and the staffs are willing to use him as a means of distraction. His father gives him this pointed look but his hard shell is nothing compared to his soft and easily forgiving nature. Luhan ends up laughing nervously with a few faux coughs along with his apology as he urges the lady to continue. The sheepish grin doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you give him my number?” Kris questions with a soft sigh.

 

He isn’t upset, just slightly exhausted that he’s been answering to his phone more often than he used to. It is a something that Kris is trying to work with, but his ability to change so swiftly, scares him a little. The blonde knows that he can’t really change the circumstances with the way that the children are constantly nagging him for updates and information but it is still unsettling. He can’t even tell them that they have become as devilish as Luhan in their conducts because that will just trigger a string of responses that he does not want. His friends, however, are a completely different story. They are okay to be throttled—maybe.

 

Yixing plays innocent, smiling with the indented dimple. “Who? Are you receiving spam?”

 

Kris shakes his head knowingly and stops his pursuit for answers. They want to tease him too and this is just like walking right into the trap. Yixing lets it go with a knowing smile but Tao doesn’t. Kris groans inwardly as Tao pins him with a hard stare. Perhaps, it was a mistake to even vent his frustration after all.

 

“Yixing did the right thing,” Tao says and Kris almost drops his chopsticks. “I like him.”

 

Kris raises a brow and keeps his voice hidden. Today is full of surprises and he doesn’t really know what to make of it. Tao is direct but indirect at the same time and Kris wonders if he should be worried. However, instead of letting it show, the blonde fixes the chopsticks back into a proper grip and begins to probe at his rice bowl once again. The less he says, the better it will be to keep his guard intact.

 

“He’s nice,” the youngest carries on, “And he knows how to show it. You can probably pick that up too.”

 

Kris pauses for another moment, catches the gleam that crosses Yixing’s eyes and allows the words to sink in. The blonde ends up shaking his head and heaving another long and deep sigh of despair. Luhan is a terrible influence and not only on the children. Somehow, the brunet has managed to persuade everyone that his angelic nature is the one and only. Kris realises that he had been right to worry and is a little upset that he hadn’t been able to prevent the damage.

 

“Shut up and eat your food,” Kris demands, kicking Tao lightly under the table.

 

Yixing laughs at him. “You’re just proving his point.”

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Jongdae frowns evidently, half upset at himself, “I can’t find _your_ Kris Wu.”

 

Luhan pauses his scribbling and looks up for a moment. A half smile surfaces on his lips before the shock sinks in. However, even then, he doesn’t know what to do with the information that Jongdae is presenting or does he have any way to deal with the possessive. To say that he is not curious about the fact that Kris has slipped out of Jongdae’s radar will be a lie, but his brows furrow to show is conflict. _Jongdae_ really, really, shouldn’t have tried to stalk someone—even if they don’t know about it.

 

“Yep,” Jongdae says, with a renewed smile because Luhan is speechless. “Not a single trace of him.”

 

Minseok is shoving food down his throat but raises his brow nonetheless. He thinks briefly, that Luhan had visited a dream land and nothing of it is real, but of course it is. Even if Luhan hadn’t taken the bubble tea along as evidence, they both saw it, so that much had been real. They trust Jongdae’s skills though. There hasn’t been a person he hasn’t been able to find (when he really wanted to, for no particular reason other than to test his skills). It seems to have something to do with a hacker’s mindset, challenging himself without any means to do harm, though in Jongdae’s case, that is questionable depending on circumstances.

 

“Huh,” Luhan articulates slowly without much on his expression.

 

“Maybe you should contact your friend,” Jongdae suggests.

 

Somehow, Luhan manages to collect himself and replies without missing a beat, “Maybe you’ve been outdone this time.”

 

Luhan has been getting messages from Kris in reply to his. They are all short but sound exactly as if he is talking to Kris in person. There’s no discrepancy. The message that confirms for Luhan, that he’s got the right person in his contact, is Kris’ renewed promise to fix him up with another bubble tea—one that’s not potentially life threatening. Luhan is certain that Yixing isn’t out to play a prank and Tao—well, he doesn’t have Tao’s number so that doesn’t work. Luhan’s message about the bubble tea had been rather vague anyway, but Kris had managed to reply accordingly.

 

“Not possible,” Jongdae waves his hand in protest.

 

Minseok laughs a little. “Or ‘Kris’ could be his preferred name and you don’t actually know his real name.”

 

Jongdae and Minseok sit tightly in anticipation as Luhan’s brows knot and his nose scrunches up. It is an expression of warning. They know what’s coming but Minseok still manages to spray his rice all over the table and Jongdae sends the paper in his hands flying the moment that Luhan slams his hands on the table in exclamation.

 

“He never introduced himself to me!” Luhan exclaims loudly with a pout. “Yixing did!”

 

Jongdae slaps his hand to his forehead and his whole body shakes with a violent shudder. He can feel and hear all the buzzing glares that are sent towards their table by the rest of the library occupants. It all passes when they realised that it’s the good looking Luhan, but no one overlooks the disgusting layer of food that Minseok has left behind. Jongdae grimaces as he grabs the rest of his printed journal articles and shakes it free of rice.

 

“Please clean that up,” he says with evident disgust and fixes his glasses back onto his nose, “And Luhan hyung, sit down. The girls are ogling you and it’s annoying me.”

 

Minseok gets right in task without hesitation and he is thorough with it as he thoroughly disgusted with himself. However, mishaps like these happen around Luhan and Jongdae so he isn’t even surprised at the possibility anymore. Minseok just tries his best to work on his reflexes, though they probably never will be polished because Jongdae and Luhan will always manage to surprise him.

 

Luhan’s reactions are a little more delayed. He finds his hands covering his face in shock as he pulls the chair back and sits down again. He picks up the Korean text book that he had knocked aside and sticks his nose into it. The giggling in the library hasn’t stopped and the whispering only ceases when Minseok finally manages to finish his clean up.

 

“Why’d you break the news in the library?” Luhan mutters with flaming cheeks.

 

Jongdae arches a brow and quirks his lips mockingly. “Should I have done it in one of your business meetings?”

 

* * *

 

“And?” Luhan frowns while fixing the strap of his bag. “What are you two doing here?”

 

Luhan remembers hoping to get them off of his trail, but they’ve somehow managed to follow him anyway. He is not surprised, just a little disappointed in his lack of skills. However, Jongdae and Minseok have skill sets of their own that probably outdoes his. It is also probably because they are much more familiar with the country than he is. When the two of them part their lips to answer Luhan puts his hand up to stop them. He already knows the gist of it all and is certain that the two of them have practiced the response to an extent. Mocking Luhan seems to be a fun past time for Jongdae and being manipulative, he can get Minseok in on it too.

 

“You’re on your own,” Luhan says.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae replies, smirking. “That’s what happened last time as well.”

 

Luhan parts his lips again to apologise for the last time but then shuts his mouth when he catches Jongdae’s grin of triumphant. That one look has a whole bunch of meaning and right now, Luhan doesn’t have enough energy to try and decipher it so he plays it safe. Luhan also knows that the only effective way to deal with Jongdae is right before he sets his plans into actions. Before, is too early, because the younger man will tweak his plans to fit with Luhan’s and after is obviously, too late, unless he is setting out to punish.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Minseok chides, nudging Jongdae with a disciplined expression.

 

“Right,” Jongdae nods, rubbing at his wound lightly. “We’ll be perfect.”

 

Luhan doesn’t believe it in the least, but there’s that he can use to call them out on it but his instincts.

 

* * *

 

After the game with his friends, Kris is the only one that stays behind. Yixing and Tao live quiet far off from the court and they have plans for dinner, so they have run off first to clean up. Playing basketball with Kris is always fun but demanding and they always end up dirty. Tao is used to it from all the wushu practice that he subjects himself to on a daily basis and Yixing is too, with the dancing that he takes on top of his singing but basketball is a rare event that takes on a different toll.

 

Kris doesn’t touch the game very often because of his work commitments. He had taken it seriously in high school and collage but being a carer for children doesn’t require him to get into basketball mode unless he’s taking the children out to play. But that’s a rare event itself, because he likes to give in to the children and usually, they have other activities that they are more interest in.

 

There is always a spark after he plays so he tends to stay behind, but it’s never enough to push him further than that. Kris grabs the hold of the basketball again and dribbles it across the court, pushing his body to its limit so that he can feel the lovely ache afterwards. It’s always a good ache because his limbs become loose and he ends up sleeping exceptionally well afterwards. So Kris stays on the court for a long time after they leave, running from one end of the court to the other, dribbling and shooting as he pleases. At the end of his solo session, Kris is extremely content, enough to let go of himself and slump onto the floor, back pressed against the ground, sticky with sweat but not caring enough about that when the dusky sky view is greeting him in full.

 

The huffing and puffing slows down steadily as he closes his eyes to allow his body to calm. Once everything has slowed, Kris takes a few steady and deep breathes to even everything out. Parting his eyes again, the skies have turned a slightly darker hue, an indication that Kris should get up and head home to get ready, but the comfort kicks in before he can even think about moving. The blonde yawns and follows that up with lazy blinks. It’s still rather warm out and he really thinks that he can fall asleep just like this. However, the moment he decides, rain starts to drizzle. It’s not too cold, so Kris thinks that he can really doze off as the water tickles at his face like tears. Heaving a deep sigh, the blonde hopes for a light passing so that he may nap, but the light drizzle turns into pouring rain. When he finally parts his lids to get moving, the rain seemingly comes to a halt.

 

Kris cannot feel it on his face anymore but the sound of the rain meeting the concrete ground is still resounding in his ears. He blinks a few times and tunes his ears again. The rain is definitely still pouring and Kris’ sky is suddenly a dark blue rather than the warm dusty colour that he remembers it being.

 

“You’ll catch a cold.”

 

Craning his neck a little further, Kris adjusts his vision to match the voice to the face and the surprise causes him to gape. He actually finds it a little suffocating; the surprise catching his throat and the suit making him squirm a little. The blonde shuffles onto his feet immediately and Luhan raises the umbrella to fit Kris underneath it. Even though he is offered shelter, the disapproving expression on Kris’ face doesn’t go away. Instead, he deadpans as he flails his arms around.

 

“What are… how did you even…” Kris slaps his forehead with a sigh. “Yixing.”

 

“Tao,” Luhan corrects with a firm tone. “You’ll be late to dinner.”

 

Kris doesn’t even have it in him to be exasperated. There is no need to be, when he cannot avoid it. Luhan is in on everything and Kris doesn’t even doubt that the brunet is a new guest that has been invited to join them for dinner. Heaving another sigh, Kris begins walking to pick up his things and Luhan follows to shield him from the rain.

 

“Why didn’t you follow them first?” Kris asks and Luhan’s eyes widen in surprise. “There’s no way they’d exclude you from dinner.”

 

The brunet laughs, warmly, eyes crinkling up with a spark and lips pursing cutely. “Thanks for granting _your_ permission then, Kris.”

 

The blonde turns with his mouth dropped, scandalised but Luhan just continues laughing as they walk. They fall into step so easily, it isn’t until they’re standing in front of Kris’ small apartment does he realise that he has lead the devil home. Upon noticing Kris’ crestfallen expression, Luhan saves Kris from himself, swiping the soft scowl right off his face with semi reassuring words. Luhan grins as he redirects the name sitting under Kris’ mental victim category to another.

 

“Yixing gave me some instructions,” Luhan says. “I was actually on my way to your place.”

 

Kris groans into his palms and Luhan laughs again, the same bright laughter that washes away all sound of the rain. Heaving another sigh, Kris waves Luhan along and they step up the stairs together. Once under the shelter, Luhan folds the umbrella, shakes it free of rain and hangs it on the railing outside the window as instructed by the blonde.

 

“Okay,” Kris announces while inserting the key. “It’s a mess so I don’t want to hear you complaining.”

 

The brunet chuckles again, warmly but doesn’t comment on Kris’ sudden welcoming. He had thought that he’d be asked to wait outside but he will not argue with the offer of the warmth in an apartment to the cold of the sticky rain. Luhan hums on his way in, expecting the worst but is pleasantly surprise that he doesn’t look as bad as Kris had made it to be. Most things are neatly in place with some self improvement books scattered around. The lighting is a bit dim, but Kris makes his way over to pull the blinds open. It offers little lighting and in the end, Kris simply reaches out for the switch and turns the lights on.

 

“Take a seat if you’d like,” Kris gestures lazily, “Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“Just water, thanks.”

 

Kris staggers around his home for a bit before bringing a cup of water to Luhan. The brunet takes it gratefully with a smile and Kris clears his throat, says a few things before disappearing to clean up for dinner. As instructed, Luhan explores the living room comfortably. The brunet takes the cup of water with him, sipping it as he flips through the books. He takes note of the bookmark and of the words scribbled in English next to printed English text and scrunches his nose up in lack of understanding.

 

“Seriously?” He mumbles into the rim of the cup.

 

Folding the book to a close again, Luhan moves around quietly and carefully. There isn’t much around Kris’ home that Luhan can see himself making use of. The blonde has few photographs framed up of family and friends—surprisingly, they’re dust free and everything is sorted in an orderly manner. There are a few old items lying around through, seemingly without order. His shelf is filled with antique things like old two CD players; one is portable, some cheap earphones and one of those small 250 megabyte music players. There are old style phones lying around too, to signify his upgrades and this makes Luhan laugh a little.

 

“What’s funny?” Kris questions as he steps back into the living room with a towel on his head.

 

“Ah, I was just thinking that you’re kind of sentimental,” Luhan smiles.

 

The blonde raises a brow at the items that Luhan is looking at and shrugs, “They’re gifts from my parents.”

 

Kris expects a retort but Luhan just hums in response. Kris doesn’t look much like a family type of person but Luhan supposes that he cannot judge on appearance alone. After all, Kris is the one that has been surprising him continually since the moment that they met. Hovering along, he makes comments on the family photos—of how beautiful Kris’ mother is and Kris, just laughs and agrees wholeheartedly, claiming that that’s where his good looks come from. Luhan tries very hard to stifle the scoff but it comes out as a cackle instead. Kris shakes his head in disapproval, but doesn’t comment on it.

 

“You didn’t take anything right?” Kris says, “‘Cause I’d know.”

 

Luhan shakes his head. “Nothing here that catches my interest.”

 

Kris nods and grabs his jacket. Luhan takes it as a sign to go and finishes off whatever is left in his cup and places it gently into the sink. When they step out of the apartment, by the door, there are two unknown people huddling together. They look cold with chattering teeth and hushed voices, blowing cold, puffy white breathes. Kris takes an automatic step, away from the strangers but Luhan pauses for a moment before he staggers back a bit. Kris raises a brow before recognition sinks in.

 

“Hi,” Kris says in Korean. “Um…”

 

“What are you two doing here?” Luhan shrieks.

 

Luhan knows that his friends will be around, but he did not think that they will be following him all the way to such a small town like this. Even though they had visited last time, Luhan is sure that there are still a whole bunch of landmarks for them to explore.

 

Minseok mimics Jongdae’s effortless Cheshire smile. “Buy us dinner.”

 

* * *

 

When Kris steps through the restaurant doors with three chicks following him, Yixing is completely wrapped up in excitement and Tao looks on cautiously. Kris tells the three of them to go and join his friends and Yixing is forced to ask for a change of tables, as Kris stands by the entrance to shake the umbrellas free of rain. The rain has only gotten worse since Jongdae and Minseok joined the crew, but luckily, the restaurant is big enough to shelter all of them for the time being.

 

“Friends of yours, Luhan?” Yixing asks lively.

 

Kris joins the table after hanging the umbrellas to the side as instructed. Tao looks at him hopefully and Kris nods in response as he steals the seat next to the youngest. Tao whispers his concern in Kris’ ears and the blonde does his best to dispel the worries quietly and as politely as he can so that he doesn’t upset Luhan. Kris doesn’t see any gain in hurting others, but he still needs to set Tao at ease. It helps him as well, to reaffirm that Luhan’s friends aren’t really strangers because they probably will end up getting to know each other.

 

“Oh,” Tao mouths quietly and nods in acknowledgement.

 

The wushu specialist passes a few shy smiles around and it isn’t until late into the night that he becomes comfortable. Yixing on the other hand, becomes a completely social butterfly. Although there is a language barrier, he doesn’t let the communication problem stop him. Yixing tries with gestures and when it’s difficult, he gets Luhan to explain.

 

Dinner is lively, but also long forgotten by Kris and Luhan. They nibble on their chopsticks but spend more time translating for their friends. It isn’t a chore because Luhan gets a chance to touch up on his Korean and Kris, gets a chance to revisit it with people who use it frequently and most fluently. Sometimes, Minseok and Jongdae just stare in awe at his ability and it is gratifying.

 

Thankfully, with the extra company, Kris does not have to answer to his friend’s questions nor Luhan’s. All that he really has to do is entertain them, but most of the time, it is the opposite. They grace him with stories about Luhan and for once, it feels like Kris isn’t laying himself bare in this friendship. Luhan tries to intercept but Jongdae is unstoppable and Minseok is unhelpful in his endless sets of smiles. Kris likes them and his first impression of them is blown away, although he will remember it.

 

Kris learns that there’s a Luhan with exaggerated reactions and expressions that he really must look out for. He is also told that there’s no end to his talents, though that may be questionable depending on the state that he is in. He also learns that Luhan is a total mother _and_ father’s boy—but that’s not something that he can use against the brunet, because it a trait that he likes to find in others. Treasuring one’s parents is something that he admires because not many are capable of it until it is too late.

 

“Hey!” Luhan tries, knocking half of his body into a giggling Jongdae, “You better be careful of what you say or else Yixing’ll hear things.”

 

Luhan says Yixing because the two of them are getting along exceptionally well. They both mesh well, especially when it comes to teasing. Yixing provides the crowd with Kris’ most embarrassing stories and in exchange, Jongdae fesses up the most recent library outburst, which Kris cackles at when he explains it to Tao while promptly storing the information away for use at a later date.

 

Somewhere along the way, the bottles empty out and so do the words built up in Tao’s silence. While Jongdae and Yixing exchange smiles, Kris is leaning into hear Luhan’s words, Tao tips his head to the side, with lidded eyes and smiles as charmingly as he can in his half drunken state.

 

“—oppa,” he says with a bright grin directed at Minseok.

 

Minseok turns bright red and the clattering stops because Jongdae’s mouth drops open and Luhan’s and Kris’ ears perk. Luhan snickers a little next to Kris’ ear and the sound is very pleasant, but nothing beats the current feeling of being gutted by his own conscience. Kris pulls away from Luhan and mentally slaps his face in embarrassment for their youngest because that’s definitely a tip picked up from the many dramas that Tao’s been watching. It is completely out of cultural context though. Aside from Tao, Yixing is the only one that doesn’t understand.

 

“W-what?” Tao stutters a little and Minseok just fakes a cough.

 

Kris shakes his head and nudges the brunet, “You explain.”

 

Luhan attempts to brush off the responsibility of breaking Tao’s fragile heart, but Kris stuffs some rice and side dishes into his mouth and chews at an excruciatingly slow pace. The brunet intends to wait it out but Kris just keeps shoving and Tao keeps stealing glances with pleading looks. Eventually, Luhan parts his lips to explain and before he’s even finished, Tao is as bright as a tomato and Yixing, who’s finally managed to catch on doubles over with laughter. He finally joins in with Jongdae who just can’t hold it in anymore and they find tears in each other’s eyes. Minseok follows in Kris’ example but they’re both safely shoving to make sure that they down throw it all back up.

 

Tao squeaks a little, with an awkward chuckle before he buries his head into the table and pretends to sleep. A few minutes later, Tao pokes harshly at Kris’ ribs and earns a frowns but the blonde kindly slips him a piece of tissue anyway.

 

* * *

 

When Kris comes in for work—another shift exchange with Yixing—he finds that Yixing is slacking off in the corner with a Korean to Mandarin dictionary in hand. Next to him, Jongdae is sharing the view and he is about to glare when he finds that Minseok and Luhan have eased their way into the children’s heart. There is no room for him to complain about the neglect but he does clear his throat to announce his presence. The children turn with shining eyes but they stay grounded by Luhan’s side. Kris nods at them in acknowledgement and then makes his way to find the manager. He has a feeling that she’ll brush his concerns away but he goes anyway. As the boss, she has the responsibility of listening to his concerns. When he finds her, she is out back, humming and shuffling through some papers and applications. It’s that time of the year again, where she gathers the quota for the next year.

 

When she sees him, she lifts her head from the papers and smiles. “If you don’t have a problem, they’re fine.”

 

Kris shuts his mouth promptly because he doesn’t really have a problem if they are not causing trouble. He doesn’t mind the extra company from time to time and if the manager doesn’t mind it either, then all is well. Furthermore, it is good for the children to meet different people and learn that their world isn’t as small as it seems. It is much bigger and wider than simply being trapped either in the day care centre or just at home. There are people with different types of presentations and the number of languages in the world is vast, just as the view.

 

Moving on, she shuffles through some papers and hands it over with a careful gaze. Kris takes it in hand and scans through it before looking back up. He doesn’t like the labels that have been put onto the child and it seems like the manager doesn’t either. As people who work with children, they know that labels stick and often, work to encouraging the behaviour further, because that’s the only thing that the child knows. It is a silent request for Kris to treat her like any other child and try his best to dispel the labels that she has been given.

 

“She’ll be here in a month,” the manager says carefully. “I’ve been told that she won’t be staying into Yixing’s shifts so I haven’t informed him yet.”

 

Kris nods and waits patiently for her to find her words. In the end, she settles for the simplest thing because it’s easier that way. There’s no need to separate the child from the rest, just to be a little more cautious of her and her actions. It’s not the first time that Kris has had to deal with those under society’s label of ‘problem children’ before so he understands where she is trying to direct him.

 

“I trust you to do as you’ve always done.”

 

“Of course,” replies Kris firmly, resolve already set in stone.

 

She ends up snickering into her palm and shaking her head. “Well, it’s a month from now. Why don’t you go and enjoy your company for now?”

 

Kris throws a half hearted glare but returns to work, a little upset because the only apron left is the bright pink one. He knows that Yixing has done it on purpose but he holds it together with faux smiles. He decides to let it go because Kris likes it when the people around him are cheery. Luhan is laughing especially hard because he can see the small discomforts that Kris is trying extra hard to hide. Kris turns to stare but Luhan promptly turns around and acts as Minseok’s translator again and the children are extremely amused by it all.

 

The blonde attempts to pick up from where Yixing is supposedly leaving off, but after ten minutes of working away, he notes that Yixing still hasn’t gotten up to leave yet. Drying his hand off on a towel, Kris makes his way over to an immersed Yixing while calling his name. Only when he is close enough and his soft call sounds loud someone is yelling does Yixing snap his back straight up and the bilingual dictionary shut.

 

“What are you hiding?” Kris glares with furrowed brows and Jongdae just laughs at his face.

 

It makes his glare falter but Yixing knows him too well so it doesn’t matter. Yixing is rarely fazed by the full glare. The young artist just looks up at him fondly and quirks his lips into a small smile. Kris doesn’t buy the smile because he knows that there’s a twist of evil in there, a plot brewing away to bring him to his doom. The blonde wonders if everyone is out to get him, because Yixing’s minor innocence doesn’t seem to exist anymore.

 

“Nothing,” he says innocently using some simple Korean he has picked up, “Right, Jongdae?”

 

“Just trying to pick up some basics,” Jongdae defends.

 

“I see,” Kris replies to Jongdae and then turns back to Yixing, “Didn’t you say you had a gig? Why are you still here?”

 

“Gig?” Yixing raises his tone slightly and then hums a little. “Ah… it was cancelled.”

 

The blonde is about to make certain of his doubt when the manager steps outside beaming. Everyone turns their attention to her as she peels the apron away and drapes it back up on the hanger. Stealing a glance at the clock, Kris notes that she is getting off a little late, but he supposes that getting the paperwork done all in one go is better than doing it separately. Her train of thought will not change or be interrupted and everyone will have suffered the same scrutiny.

 

“Enjoy kids,” she tells them and it’s a tone that includes everyone _but_ Kris.

 

“Okay,” all of them—Luhan and Yixing include cheer in agreement.

 

Kris ends up heaving a sigh and leaving them as they are. The children are as always, taken with Luhan and it seems that Minseok’s love for soccer has earned some approval as well. Yixing and Jongdae are still fiddling around with the dictionary between themselves. The corner that they occupy starts to look sinister but Kris has no way of obtaining the information without startling the children, so he bears with it.

 

They get comfortable while Kris works and he appreciates the easy silence that they offer. The children are taken in by the individual talents that Minseok and Jongdae have to add to their knowledge and Kris can only see it in a positive light because he is unable to offer them such things. When nap time comes around though, Luhan gets right into gear and doesn’t relent even when they whine. He herds them together gently and brings the three adults along too.

 

They try everything induce sleep while Kris is rearranging some of the furniture to make more room in one of the play areas but it is futile. The children are demanding for Kris’ attention all of a sudden and the blonde suddenly feels awkward in his natural habitat. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage the singing with the extra company but he still isn’t able to deny the children of what they want. So the blonde turns up the heating to keep them warm and staggers towards the crowd and plops into the seat that they’ve left for him.

 

As usual, without Yixing to accompany him Kris settles for what he’s most comfortable with. He settles with lullabies because the singing of a lullaby isn’t as straining on his voice. It is easier for him to choose what kind of tone he wants to sing it in without worrying about butchering the original song because no one really knows how they are meant to be sung. He starts shaky, unsure of himself but his crowd appreciates it without words, nodding along until they sleep takes them away.

 

Somewhere along the way, all four of the extra kids doze off as well. Kris supposes that turning up the heating hadn’t helped, especially with the gloomy weather outside. Sighing a little in exhaustion, Kris makes a little more effort to get up and find some more blankets to cover the extra kids he’s got on his hands today. On his way, he turns the heating down a little so that they don’t wake up bloated and returns with a few blankets folded in hand. He drapes the blankets across them in order and shoves some small cushions under their heads to make sure they sleep comfortably before he goes back to work.

 

* * *

 

Kris’ schedule goes back to normal once Yixing starts planning properly. Luhan and Yixing take it into their own hands to show Minseok and Jongdae around. Sometimes, Kris hears that they drag Tao along as well and that he is picking up some Korean to make sure that he doesn’t make the same embarrassing mistake. Kris gets a report daily, if not from Yixing who comes in for the extra hours, then the children, who have magically spoken to Luhan or Yixing when he had not been present.

 

Kris is wary at first because a string of peaceful events like this around Luhan is just not possible. There hasn’t been any excessive teasing from his friends and the bilingual dictionary is decreasing in suspicious by the day, so Kris lets it slide. He decides that he needs to pay more attention to the children instead and so dedicates more of his time to them.

 

The children are pretty much the same though, still acting touchy with him but they seem more affectionate and excited. When Kris asks, they just laugh in their circles and say nothing to answers his concern. Their demand on him is the same, but there’s something different in the way that he feels around them and he can’t pinpoint what or why. The behaviour is suspicious until Kris decides that he’s over thinking. However, before he can settle for the fact that everything is now a part of his norm, everyone gathers to bully him.

 

“W-what?” He stutters a little when Yixing storms into the day care centre and gets too close. “I thought you guys were…”

 

Kris trails off because he isn’t sure of what Yixing’s plans were for their new friends. He had heard a lot of things about what is on their to do list but isn’t sure in which order they had planned carry out the activities. Before he can throw Yixing off of him though, Tao comes forward and the idea is instantly thrown out of the window instead. As usual, Kris will do his best to avoid getting in trouble with the wushu specialist.

 

On the other side, where he inclines his head, Luhan looks equally confused to be ushered away by his two friends. Minseok and Jongdae are speaking quickly and quietly, making Luhan’s brows knit together. The brunet turns back and looks at Kris questioningly with doe like eyes but all the blonde can do is shrug softly in return. Before he can raise his voice to dispel the unsettling atmosphere though, Tao is pushing him away and Yixing is left to tend to the children who now grin almost maliciously at him.

 

“What the—”

 

“We don’t have much time,” Tao says as he pushes.

 

For the first time, Kris notices the rustling of the plastic cover on a suit that Tao is carrying. He raises a brow immediately and staggers backwards for his own safety while eyeing the black set of clothing with a dash of white which is the dress shirt. Before the younger even manages a syllable, Kris is already shaking his head profusely. The pencil that is sitting on his ear falls and hits the ground soundlessly in his protest.

 

“I don’t know what event this is but—”

 

Tao presses the hanger into Kris’ arms. “You don’t have a choice.”

 

Kris continues to stagger backwards until there is now way to escape. Tao is standing with his face towards the door, respecting the elder’s privacy but has no intentions of giving in. Tao gives some simple instructions and Kris disregards it all as he looks for an exit. To his dismay, there isn’t any way out—especially since this place is filtered in and out with child locks for safety purposes. Kris wonders how it came to be that he has succumbed to tricks for children, but he’d rather not pay to have them replaced and he’d like to keep his body safe from the martial artist.

 

“Can’t you like at least tell me what’s going on…?”

 

Tao half turns with some surprise, “What? I was told that they had managed to persuade you… but that may have just been a way for you to have them lower their guard?”

 

Kris raises a brow and stares at the full suit again in wonder, but the fear and worry hits him first. That does not sound like anything good is about to happen and usually, when suits are involved, Kris doesn’t think that it does. They’re often heavy and they are bound to weigh him down, physically and metaphorically. The blonde looks up Tao in horror and Tao raises a brow.

 

“The kids haven’t said anything?”

 

Kris’ brows knit together, angrily. “They’re in on this too?”

 

“They know you well,” Tao tries to stifle laughter. “Well, you can’t deny them anyway so hurry up and put it on. You’re making the Princess wait.”

 

The blonde is half way done taking the tie off the collar before he pauses and everything sinks in. The realisation pokes at his skin for entrance to irritate and Kris’ expression contorts into one that makes Tao crower a bit. However, Tao knows that he’s safe because Kris isn’t an unreasonable person. Despite being angry, most of the time, he still has it in him to be rationale. Tao isn’t the one to blame because he hadn’t been filled in on the information either. Besides that, the day care centre isn’t a place for violence.

 

“Oh hell, they didn’t.”

 

The younger tries with an awkward laugh, “Seems they did.”

 

Kris is about to throw the suit aside when he hears the children coming to knock at his door. They are asking if he is ready and all the anger that he has dissipates. They sound anticipant and Kris can only bite back on his frustration and reply in favour. Muttering curses to himself, Kris demands that Tao turn back around so that he can change. Shuffling with everything, Kris manages to change in record time and even throw in a smile for good measure.

 

“So,” he tries for cheery, “How do I look?”

 

“Great,” Tao replies with a grin. “And they’ll be happy. Makes sense right? They’ve never seen a wedding, seeing as their parents have married—if married—before they were born.”

 

As usual, Kris hums in response whenever Tao says things like that. Despite being childish at times, Tao is probably one of the most emotionally in tune person that he knows. Anger gone at the thoughtfulness of Tao’s comment, the blonde pats Tao’s shoulder and places a hand on the doorknob. He considers it something that he can give to the children and the thought calms him. The blonde pauses for a second to collect his thoughts though and finally turns to peer at the younger.

 

“Who’s the—” Kris pauses when he sees the smile tugging at the corner of Tao’s mouth. “Never mind.”

 

Kris isn’t even sure why he had bothered asking. There’s no other answer. It is Yixing’s plan and with the children as the audience, there is only one possible answer. It only makes sense to have Princess Lulu in this role. The children may have accepted someone else at some point in the discussion with their vivid imagination, but with Yixing’s mind and plotting, he would have easily coaxed them into accepting no one else for the role.

 

“You’ll be fine, ge.” Tao encourages and uses the rare fond honorific.

 

Kris thinks that he will have to be despite everything that he’s feeling. Suddenly, he really feels like he can understand all of Yura’s anxieties about her wedding months ago. He had been able to give her a warm hug and some reassuring words without knowing what it all felt like at all. Now that he does though, he wished that he could have been more sincere about it.

 

Tao watches the hand that doesn’t move and nudges Kris a little. “What’s wrong?”

 

Kris curls his finger around the knob and shakes his head. His emotions are a mess again and his heart is thudding extremely loudly in his chest. This is a show of the kids, he thinks, but that thought does nothing to calm him down. Luhan is a hurricane, stirring up his world and messing with everything that Kris knows. His emotions and the security he has, knowing exactly how he feels about everything is one of them.

 

“Kr—you like him!” Tao exclaims with a hearty laugh and no fear. “You haven’t told him yet and Yixing’s planned this—oh, he’s totally screwed you over!”

 

Kris turns with widened eyes for a moment before he pinches Tao’s nose in retaliation, “Shut up.”

 

Before Tao says another word, Kris turns the knob and rushes out. It is trouble either way and making his appearance is the only way to the exit. Tao follows quietly before he laughs. Kris’ steps have come to a complete halt when he sees Luhan standing there with the children’s signature crown flower and an effortless smile that matches perfectly with the bright colours that enhance his suit. The blonde realises that he may not find the suit suffocating. It is more like a hatred for how the suit accentuates Luhan’s features and makes him stand out.

 

The children cheer in a distracting manner and that pulls Kris away, giving him room and time to clear his thoughts. Clearing his throat and turning away, he finds Yixing and elbows him gently. Yixing flashes a smile and pats the suit free of dust without any words to answer Kris’ quizzical expression. Instead, he gives him another firm pat on the shoulder with the same warm smile.

 

“Yixing—”

 

The raven gives him a sheepish smile and he is cut off by the children who still need to drop the habit of tugging at his pants. Kris is torn between reprimanding them because suits are expensive and not saying anything at all because he doesn’t like suits. In the end, he kneels a little, keeping his knees from the ground and patting their heads with gentle words on the tip of his tongue. The principles that govern his work get the better of him.

 

“What’s wrong now?” Kris murmurs softly.

 

The whisper all of their concerns sweetly and quietly into Kris’ ears and he listens to every word intently. He has a crowd that doesn’t only consist of the children, but Kris moulds himself and answers their concerns in the best way that he can. Yixing’s plans have totally overturned the children’s expectations of what they have heard marriage to be like but Kris also wants them to know that many, many things have changed over time and will continue changing.

 

“So...” they dance around him cheerily when his response is positive, “It’s fine if it’s Luhan? Even if he’s not a _real_ princess?”

 

Kris nods and ruffles heads. “Though, I think the flower crown you’ve graced him with says otherwise.”

 

The children’s warm smiles disappear as they tackle Kris until his legs give out and cheer loudly into his ears. They embrace him tightly and giggle at him with all the affection that they have. Kris’ knees buckle and this time, he is sure that he has gathered dust on the suit but doesn’t try very hard at getting back up until they are ready. Luhan is looking at him with that eye smile, wide, bright and beautiful in approval. When the children detach themselves and move into the positions that Jongdae is directing, Kris gets back up on his feet and brush his clothing clean. Suits are really, really expensive and he wants to avoid having to pay for any damages.

 

When Kris stands up again, he finds that there’s a crown of flowers atop his head as well. He raises a brow questioningly, but everything happens extremely quickly and he is already standing in place. He doesn’t even remember who it was that had walked Luhan towards him. He can only be certain that everyone is too gleeful. The other thing that he causes onto, are the looks that Jongdae and Yixing are exchanging and it irritates him. What irritates him more is the bilingual dictionary that had allowed him to come up with such a devious plan.

 

However, Kris is unable to plot his revenge because Yixing’s soft voice is occupying most of his attention. Yixing is conducting the ceremony, claiming to have a clear voice that will allow the children to catch onto everything that he has to say, but Kris knows it is an excuse to be playful with the children’s protection. Every time that Kris sends his friend a glare, the raven will bring the children back into the conversation. Eventually, Kris blanks out and all he can see is Luhan smiling in front of him.

 

The brunet is just going along and enjoying the children’s smiles and their cheers. Tao, Minseok and Jongdae are huddled together behind the children, watching intently as if this is their first time seeing a wedding too. The amusement that had plagued their features at the start has faded into something else. Luhan is biting his lips suddenly as Yixing drones on and on and then he finally breaks and nudges Kris a little with his feet.

 

“What did the children say before?” He mouths quietly because he remembers them looking in his direction before the laughter broke out.

 

From Kris’ peripheral, he can see the crowd looking curiously and so shakes his head, parting his lips with the promise of informing Luhan later and then tuning his ears back into Yixing’s drone. Somehow, the two of them manage to keep their smiles on until the last and Yixing gives Kris a little pinch to draw his attention fully. When Kris listens, he realises, that the promises are large and extremely significant.

 

“Do you, Kris Wu take Luhan to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto him for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Even as joke, Kris doesn’t want to make promises that he may not be able to keep. However, the children’s eyes widen as they soak the words in like a sponge. These are the promises that their parents have made and although it is not the best example for some of them, they are still awed. It leaves room for thought but Kris, doesn’t have time for that. The children are looking with gleams in their eyes and Luhan is just the same. The blonde pushes Yixing’s words to the back of his mind and reminds himself to revisit it at a later date.

 

“I will,” he answers slowly.

 

Then, Yixing turns to Luhan and grins as he repeats, “Do you, Luhan take Kris Wu to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only him for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Luhan smiles brightest. “I will.”

 

The crowd clatters in sounds of awe and some awkward clapping that soon turns into cheers and loud laughter. The children are the one that are most entertained. Yixing claps his hands together to request silence and the vow. Kris shoots his head around and looks completely baffled but Yixing waves a dismissing hand at his concern and reiterates that they need it. After a few moments of struggle, the blonde says a few simple words while tugging at his tie. Luhan repeats after him, changing few words just to mock and then laughing brightly to follow.

 

“May we have the rings?” Yixing singsongs and Kris nearly falls over.

 

Yixing and Jongdae have planned the demonstration very well. They have pinned down every detail possible and are determined to get Kris to complete it all. Kris doesn’t know or understand anything about the presentation of rings, but Yixing seems to have it all sorted out. The guitarist now has their youngest pair of kids, walking up the mini isle with the day care centre’s most colourful cushion on top of their hands. In the middle of the cushion are two green rings.

 

Kris quirks a brow while Luhan peers over them with an amused smile. When they bring it closer, Kris notes that the set of rings are made out of synthetic grass, sewn together by hand. The blonde turns to look at Luhan and the brunet returns his gaze with a soft smile. They have no doubt that it was hand made by the children. Kris notes that the patches in the synthetic yard outside now makes sense, but he ends up snorting a little in amusement rather than feeling angry.

 

The children look up at Kris and Luhan, their prince and princess for the day and smile with missing teeth as they press the cushion into their thighs. Kris shakes his head a little but takes the ring into his hand and proceeds to mimic what he had seen at the wedding in Canada. To his surprise, the ring fits Luhan perfectly and when Luhan repeats after him, the ring slips on with ease. It is a match and a perfect fit, that he knows Yixing and Jongdae will comment on later but that doesn’t matter because he finds himself trying to quell a smile.

 

There is another loud cheer and then Yixing continues, “You may now kiss the groom.”

 

Kris squeaks like a mouse running into a trap and Luhan breaks into a fit of giggles once he captures the shocked expression that graces Kris’ features. He kneels over a little, holding his belly to try and stifle the big laughter. Yixing straightens them out with stern glares and then exchanges another look at Jongdae, whom returns it with an approving nod.

 

“Or, we can stand here for forever,” Yixing hums with a pleasant smile to fool the children. “And let you bask in the groom’s beauty.”

 

Kris jerks his head to glare, but Yixing just grins because he has the protection of the children. Luhan snickers as Kris shuffles his feet uncomfortably. He wishes that he could just gut Yixing and hang him out to dry but that is a terrible example and one that he is not capable of setting. Tao is still sitting around, watching with serious anticipation. It has gotten to the point where Kris thinks, that his two best friends have grown to like Luhan more than himself.

 

“Okay.”

 

He breathes slowly and gives Luhan an apologetic half smile because he doesn’t know how comfortable the brunet is with this whole thing. Placing a gentle hand on Luhan’s shoulder, he waits for rejection but nothing comes. Luhan is still and looking at him calmly from underneath those long lashes while giving absolutely nothing away. Kris moves slowly and tentatively, letting his breathe gloss over Luhan’s golden brown locks as warning. He gives the brunet plenty of time to back out, but there is only so much that he can do to keep stalling for time. In the end, he squeezes Luhan’s shoulder softly as a last warning and then leans forward and places a very gentle and chaste kiss to Luhan’s forehead.

 

It is nothing really, lasts barely a second but Luhan’s stomach churns as he keeps his fingers tucked inside his sleeves. He can feel his cheeks heating, but Kris is more obviously embarrassed. As soon as Kris pulls away, he turns his gaze away and clears his throat firmly. The crowd cheers and suddenly there are feathery confetti all over the place. It is pretty, as it settles atop of Luhan’s hair and flutters across his smile. Kris suddenly of wants to stand there forever and in Yixing’s words, bask in Luhan’s beauty, but as soon as it lands on the floor, Kris also wants to clean but no one allows him that pleasure.

 

First, he has to go and comfort Tao who is a bubbling mess of tears. The youngest says he is happy but the tears don’t stop and it becomes even worst when the crowd giggles at him. A little later, when Kris thinks he finally has time, he lowers his guard and is instead, dragged around and around the day care centre. Yixing and Jongdae sing to make music for celebration. The two of them mesh well, despite the language barrier and Kris can see that they’ve worked hard at memorising some songs as well. However, he also notes that they have worked harder at making Kris’ life living hell, exploiting his weakness like they were born for it.

 

“Dance!” They demand and the children repeat avidly after them. “Dance!”

 

Luhan bursts out laughing this time, without holding back, because Kris’ face falls so fast, it doesn’t allow any room for him to hold back. The blonde looks completely loss and stunned at the request as he staggers towards the wall for protection. Luhan is pushed to help him along and he thinks that the task will be easy but once they start, he realises that there’s no helping Kris. The blonde’s dance is on par with his drawing skills, seemingly because his limbs just don’t move as smoothly as he wishes it would.

 

“I think you need to work on your dance too,” Luhan laughs while twirling along. “You really need some lessons.”

 

Kris stares at their feet as if they will magically work to his advantage and his concentration is at an all time high. He is trying is best but he doesn’t understand why it will not work. It is simply movement in his mind but no matter how he sees it in his head they do not work out when he tries to execute them.

 

“Maybe next time,” he mutters as tries to he avoid stepping on Luhan.

 

Luhan blinks and feigns hurt with a deep frown. “You plan on getting married again?”

 

The blonde mirrors Luhan in blinking. A tint of pink spreads across his cheeks as he stutters for an answer. Unable to form a coherent one, Kris just clears his throat and mutters in reply, something about keeping his vows and promises. Luhan laughs at him, eyelashes fluttering in the sea of confetti the children have tossed into the again. Kris’ breathe hitches, but Luhan doesn’t let him catch his breath. Luhan promptly drags Kris across the day care centre, repeating steps for the blonde to follow. The brunet shakes his head in disapproval and reprimands again for Kris’ lack of ability.

 

“You are hopeless.” Luhan sighs with exasperation.

 

“Why do you think?” Minseok chimes in and Jongdae sings with glee as Yixing pulls on the strings of his guitar. “He’s standing in front of his husband!”

 

The children cheer with the most delight Kris has ever seen and Tao is so happy, he’s crying again.

 

* * *

 

When Luhan has to leave this time, he makes sure to come and say his goodbyes. The children are his priority and Kris and Yixing after them. Jongdae and Minseok join in with the brunet, but they don’t make any solid promises of returning. Yixing doesn’t look fazes at all, which surprises Kris but he has a feeling that Yixing is just easily assured. So long as they’re bound to Luhan, meeting Minseok and Jongdae again will be an easy feat to achieve.

 

To fit everything in, they did not have a proper goodbye dinner, but Tao makes sure to buy all the snacks that he wants to recommend and shoves it into Luhan’s arms as they stand on the station. They have all gathered after sending the children home with their parents and Tao makes everything a little more dramatic. He’s like a replica of the children who had not wanted to let go. After he hands over the treats and snacks, he sniffles a little and cowers away.

 

Yixing laughs a little but passes the bottles of water that he had been holding onto over. Jongdae takes them and Minseok offers to help Luhan with the snacks. Out of goodwill and knowledge of his friend, Kris has prepared some fruits—the healthy alternative as an energy booster. Hopefully, he thinks, it will balance out with Tao’s gifts.

 

Yixing and Tao also offer hugs while Kris stands stiff and pats their shoulders like an old guardian would. Kris knows that there’s no room to compete, not when Yixing and Tao are the ones that are the most apt at giving hugs. They give the warmest and most reassuring ones that Kris has ever subjected himself to, so he trusts them to convey the feelings this time as well.

 

The train rock along as it usually does and halts conversation. Whatever is left on the tip of Kris’ tongue disappears and Tao makes sure to hug everyone again, with a tighter grip to bring some more warmth before he pulls away. Yixing helps Kris with the bags out of gentlemanly habits and ushers the three onto the train with well wishes. The tickets are checked as they wave goodbyes and Luhan laughs when Yixing guts Kris with the word ‘coward’ whispered under his breath.

 

“Stay safe,” Luhan waves looking exceptionally bright despite the dark veil of night.

 

He gets the same demand before the train is off again. Luhan’s friends pull him away from the window and ushers him into his seat. The stuff their bags underneath the seats and make themselves comfortable, setting the snacks aside and opening bottles of water to scull. Luhan peeks into the bag that he’s holding—the one from Kris—and cracks a smile in pleasant surprised.

 

“He gave us some persimmon.” Luhan announces cheerily because fruits are good for the body and skin.

 

“You mean you,” Jongdae corrects without missing a beat and then pauses before raising a brow, “And you didn’t say anything?”

 

Luhan eyes his friend carefully. “Why...?”

 

“Minseok hyung.” Jongdae snorts unattractively. “What do persimmons say to you?”

 

Minseok raises a brow, confused for a moment but then it clicks and he cracks the biggest smile he has. Luhan looks between them confused and they both shake their heads at him with advice for him to pick up on learning his Korean. It really isn’t that hard because this is easily understandable even for beginners. Luhan thinks harder about it and rolls the fruit in his hands with wonder until he drops it.

 

“Oh,” Luhan almost squeaks in his realisation. “ _Oh_.”

 

Jongdae shakes his head and laughs into his hand. Yixing is right. These two need all the help that they can get.

 

* * *

 

Daily reports are sent from Yixing just because he thinks it is fun to share the dishevelled image of Kris Wu to the world. The little child called Min that they have just taken in their care seems to be a nightmare. She has got Kris’ apron tangled and unusable, knots in places they shouldn’t be; hair a mess and face covered in paint that they rarely use. Yixing finds joy that he can always walk in and snap a photo because Kris is never ready for it.

 

“Hey,” the blonde will try but to no avail. “Stop, please.”

 

Kris says the word ‘please’ to pass on a message to the children. They know already, but Kris likes to reiterate and drill it in. Yixing only pretends to relent so that the children know that when they ask nicely, they will obtain. However, what he does behind their backs is a different story and whatever happens there, Kris keeps outside of the day care centre.

 

“But really,” Yixing frowns a little for Kris’ pain, “Are you alright?”

 

Kris removes the pencil from his ear and wipes his face down. “I’m fine.”

 

“Your face is going to suffer,” Yixing snickers while thinking of the number of times Kris will be washing his face tonight. “But if you say so.”

 

Kris scowls a little and handles the apron roughly. It comes undone after several attempts and the blonde finds that it is creased messily all over the place. It probably doesn’t need to be ironed but it doesn’t look like it will sit straight either. Folding it, Kris decides to take it home, wash it and iron it out. He gathers his things and shoves the apron into the messenger bag that he had taken with him this morning. There are no messages that he needs to pass on to Yixing to be relayed to the parents today, so he says a simple goodbye and heads on his way. Yixing waves until the door closes and then promptly grabs for his phone.

 

* * *

 

The interruption to their movie marathon is caused by Jongdae’s phone first and then Luhan’s. Minseok smiles knowingly at the both of them and occupies himself by shoving popcorn into his mouth and turning the volume of the television up. They are both giggling like teenagers and Minseok wonders why he had bothered seeing in the middle. Tossing a glare right and then left, he shuffles down to the carpet, with the popcorn and a straw in his mouth.

 

“Be quiet,” he hushes although he knows that it is pointless

 

The two of them reply childishly with their tongues poked out but they do quieten down as they check their phones. Minseok is certain that both messages are from Yixing, though the content will vary. Messages from the carefully anti-social Kris are a rare occurrence and it is usually Yixing or Tao that will update them on news. Mostly, it is Yixing because Tao is less of a trickster and doesn’t like to toy with others emotionally. The quiet only lasts a little because Luhan is doubling over onto the floor with an arm draped over Minseok’s shoulder. He holds the phone out and urges his friend to look because Kris looks like he has got bright make up on and it’s a horrifically stunning sight. Minseok’s face twists for a moment before Jongdae leans over from the couch and they all burst out laughing again.

 

“Is he nice or just tolerant?” Jongdae cackles. “Will you send this to me?”

 

Luhan tosses up the pros and cons mentally and then shrugs his shoulders and forwards the message to Jongdae. The more people to tease Kris about this the better it will be for memories. Besides that, Luhan is sure that Jongdae will be able to come up with some more devious plans than he will be able to think of. Minseok sighs instantly and prays inwardly for Kris because it seems that he is now caught between two devils.

 

“Why don’t you spare him?” Minseok suggests kindly.

 

Nice and tolerant, Kris may be, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a breaking point. Minseok knows, because although they call him sweet and kind, they also know to be careful around him. His strength is to be recognised and so is his ability to become angry. Minseok wants to warn them of it, but with Tao as an informant for Kris’ ability to cool down quickly, it seems pointless to try. Minseok can see it as reality anyway—with the tolerance that Kris currently has, to forgive the children for replacing makeup with face paint and then enduring it for an entire shift.

 

“We should have dressed him up,” Jongdae sighs with disappointment. “That would have been more fun.”

 

Minseok cringes and shrivels away. Jongdae is a dangerous person to play with. When he has a plan he wants to execute, he will do it and sometimes, he is more devious than the playful Luhan. Minseok can only be glad that Jongdae hadn’t tried anything with Tao’s mistake and silently, apologises to Kris for being the one that falls victim to Jongdae’s boredom. Though, he will say that Kris probably would not have avoid it because Jongdae and Yixing make quiet the pair, one malicious and the other, menacing when necessary.

 

Luhan puffs up his cheeks at the reminder. “I don’t know how you and Yixing managed to plan that.”

 

“Music, Luhan hyung,” Jongdae laughs in his face and taps at his phone to edit Kris’ photo, “Is a universal language.”

 

* * *

 

When Min finally warms up to him, Kris finds joy in going to work once again. She is finally getting along with the other kids and Kris is able to take his eyes off her more often, although he is still careful about it. He has to make sure that they all are completely comfortable before he gets back into his old routine of work. He wakes at his usual time and commences everything as practiced. Before he leaves, he checks the news for the weather report and is pleased to see that there will only be some light showers at noon.

 

That doesn’t require an umbrella as large as his, so when Kris leaves his apartment, he leaves the blue umbrella hanging on the railing that guards his window. He drapes the old leather jacket over his shoulders and walks with precision to make sure that none of his steps are wasted. As usual, Kris arrives just on time and advances through the doors to the cheers of the children. There are less of them today, he notes and the manager briefs him in on the situation of the day.

 

The blonde nods along with everything that she says and she crosses her arm in disapproval. When it looks like she will become mildly violent, Kris sends her a half grin and repeats something that she had said to show that he had been listening, though it may not have looked like it. As she does every time, she lets it go with a glare and they divide up the work.

 

He goes about his day normally, framing puzzles that are completed and cleaning up messes that are left behind. The children still nag him about Luhan and their newest company, Min is finally curious enough to ask. She tilts her head to the side to obtain Kris’ attention and nudges at his apron in the way that the others have taught her.

 

“Is there really a princess?” Her voice is small, as if she thinks that she shouldn’t believe in such a thing at this age. “Princess Lulu?”

 

Kris parts his lips to refute her question, but he sees the gleam in her eyes and then he cannot. The other children gather with mischievous grins and assure her that it is true. Somehow, they have pulled photographs captured from the ‘wedding’ out to prove their point. Luhan is soft and fluffy looking in the pictures, kind of gentle and not all that devious looking. Kris can tell that Min is taken. The first thing that the children say to her is that Luhan is married to Kris and Kris cannot refute that either, because he’s still wearing the synthetic grass ring on his finger at their demand.

 

“You’re wearing it, right?” They ask, as they do every day and Kris sighs, but lifts his hand to show proof. “See!”

 

Min stares at his hand in amusement before a smile breaks out on her cheeks and she nods in understanding. The blonde nods in return and just accepts the situation as it is. The rest of the children are extremely keen on keeping the story going and he cannot stop them when their photo proof is more reliable than his words.

 

“Will I meet Princess Lulu?” Min questions in a small voice.

 

Kris studies her for a moment and studies his memory as well. It has been a while since Luhan had last stopped by but he thinks it’ll probably happen eventually, so he nods his head in reply. She beams bright before joining the rest of them in going over the photos. Kris curses them because even those distant photographs manage to twist his heart a little bit. It captures Luhan’s perfect smile and his friends’ joy but his attention is mostly on the brunet. It is no longer unsettling because Kris has come to terms with it and has stopped thinking about it.

 

After his break, the day care centre gets a few calls to cancel the after hour services and Kris promptly contacts Yixing to tell him that he does not need to come in. The raven artist grins brightly and raises his voice over the line in joy. Kris teases him a little bit about a date and Yixing laughs brightly with a ‘maybe’ that leaves Kris stunned in the wake of the phone’s beeping.

 

Instead of calling back to make confirmations, he puts the phone down gently and tends to the rest of the children until their pick up time. By six, everyone is gone and the place is sparkling again. The blonde scouts the place out, proud of his achievement and slips the jacket back on as he gets ready to exit. The sky already looks gloomy so he doesn’t catch the drizzle until he steps outside and feels it on his clothing. Lowering his gaze, Kris backtracks to the undercroft and brushes the droplets off his sleeve while cursing his under his breath. As the rain grows heavier, Kris wonders what happened to the light showers at noon.

 

Lingering back to wait seems helpless, as the rain continues to rattle on the roof that Kris is currently taking shelter. He thinks back briefly on the umbrella that he had left behind and heaves a deep sigh, coming to the conclusion that he may as well run home and then take a warm shower. The rain doesn’t sound like it will let up any time soon and as usual he is feeling the sleepiness kick in. The sound threatens to lull him to sleep and all Kris can do his shake his head violently to keep himself awake. As the rain continues to rattle, Kris comes to a conclusion lifts his gaze from the ground.

 

Kris stops his eyes half way, when he notes the black dress shoes blending into the pavement. He steps back and presses his back against the wall and tries again, this time, noting tailored trousers, a tucked in dress shirt and then his blue umbrella shielding someone else’s head. Kris doesn’t have to study the figure to know who it is. His heart is thudding in his chest, like he’s been swept up in a hurricane and he doesn’t doubt his instincts. The saying ‘speak of the devil’ seems to apply well to today.

 

Kris clears his throat and straightens out his expression, “Luhan?”

 

A soft laughter carries through the air, towards Kris and Luhan lifts the umbrella a little bit to meet Kris’ eyes. The brunet grins wide, completely satisfied with himself as he takes a few steps forward to offer the safety of the umbrella. Kris stands stunned for a moment, but the brunet nudges him lightly with the soft and sparkly smile. They end up walking side by side because Kris is soft once Luhan picks up on how to navigate around him, Kris easily gives in. It is easy to say that Luhan has learnt the trick well.

 

They walk with minimal conversation, Kris questioning things about Luhan’s stay and keeping the conversation simple. As much as he’d hate to admit it, he hasn’t missed much of Luhan’s life outside of China. They exchange messages almost daily and the habit has broken his normal phone routine that even Yixing says he’s jealous. Luhan provides the information readily as he strolls down the path with ease, mimicking Kris’ steps perfectly without fail.

 

When they get to the station, they don’t stop for the train to drive by. Because of the rain, Kris’ routine had been compromised and he had missed the usual passing. After crossing the gates, Luhan comes to a short halt and Kris looks around himself, wondering if this time, Luhan has heard something. The blonde backtracks one step and puts his hand on the handle and fixes Luhan’s lax grip.

 

Kris clears his throat, “What’s wrong?”

 

“This is where I met you.” Luhan’s face lights up and his eyes flutter with amusement.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kris scoffs with a bright laughter. “You were asleep, so I met you.”

 

“Psh,” Luhan knocks into him purposely but it is a light hit. “I waited here for you every day. How could you forget?”

 

The blonde blinks repeatedly before chuckling warmly. They begin walking again because the rain comes down heavier and it is getting colder. They keep a safe distance, from each other and the road, just so that they are secure in each other’s presence and so that they have some breathing space.

 

“Ah, that’s right, your stalker tendencies. I was trying to erase the image for your own good.”

 

Luhan pauses in his tracks and thinks of Jongdae. Jongdae is Luhan’s definition of a stalker and his skills are more up to par with the title. However, he doesn’t tell Kris this and scoffs, because Jongdae’s stalking is what has him here today. He has an accusation slipping off his tongue, a little earlier than planned but better now and never. Luhan has a tendency to forget the minor details and his friends have specifically reminded him to settle this debt first.

 

“You never introduced yourself to me.” Luhan says idly.

 

Kris shifts the umbrella a little to his right to make sure that Luhan is fully shielded. It tilts on one side and his shoulder is getting wet, but he doesn’t really care. Luhan is donning another suit and Kris doesn’t want it to be damaged. It is not the only reason, but he tries to make it his primary excuse over his concern for Luhan’s health. It is an internal conflict that he doesn’t let show. As they continue walking, he reflects on the series of events that had occurred around their meeting and realises that he hadn’t done so. Yixing had done it briefly and Luhan hadn’t asked any further.

 

“Hm… guess I didn’t.”

 

“And we got married?” Luhan sighs exaggeratedly.

 

Kris laughs warmly as he takes a step forward. Luhan turns and raises a brow at Kris and then edges a little closer so that their shoulders brush against each other. Even though there is a bit of push and shove when they walk, Luhan doesn’t pull away. He notices Kris’ little act of kindness and doesn’t mind closing the distance, if it means that it will keep Kris partially dry.

 

“The name printed on the documents is Wu Yifan,” The blonde offers the knowledge after a pause. “It’s nice to meet you, Luhan.”

 

“Oh,” Luhan pauses in his footsteps and he speaks with amusement. He likes the sound of that, _Wu Yifan_ and it makes him content, because late is better than never. “It seems like we’ve messed up the ceremony.”

 

Kris freezes up like a broken robot, but gathers whatever courage he has left and backtracks one step while holding the umbrella firmly. He has thought about it, again and again and it is safe to say that he can promise Luhan those things. He peers down at Luhan, expression serious and firm. Luhan can feel his insides warming up and the smile threatening to rip itself across his cheeks. However, he bites back the feelings by sinking his teeth into his lips and returns the gaze equally, though his chest thuds with anticipation.

 

“Then…”

 

Kris pauses for a moment and Luhan’s lips curl to resemble a beautiful crescent moon without his permission. He waits a while but then realises that he needs to get away. The sound of his heart is deafening and it is not something that he wants Kris to hear so he slowly shuffles his feet forward, allowing Kris’ voice to echo softly behind him. Despite the heavy sound of the rain, the wind carries every syllable towards Luhan and whispers it softly next to his ears.

 

“Would you like to do it again?”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little word play in the chapter: 감 is "persimmon" and 감정 is "feelings" so basically, Kris was "confessing", though I may have gotten it wrong with my limited Korean. Either way, that was an attempt ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

**EXTRA:**

Kris chuckles as he watches Luhan’s knees fold into steady steps. The blonde follows quickly after Luhan’s purposefully slow footsteps to shield him from the rain. He doesn’t ask for an immediate answer, heart content with where they are currently headed. A few steps further, Luhan edges a little closer and links his little finger with Kris’. Luhan earns a warm and hearty chuckle which deems that everything they have right now is enough.

 

In the years to come, they plot many, many dangerous things against Yixing and Jongdae for as long as the six of them remain friends. Occasionally, Kris will take Luhan out for bubble tea and Luhan will _try_ to teach Kris how to draw. When Luhan speaks Korean, Kris will him fondly tease as he corrects the near perfected Korean on Luhan’s tongue. They allow time to pass by them slowly, with songs and lullabies as the children in the day care centre come and go. Despite Luhan’s personal lessons, Kris still sucks at drawing and seems to have degraded in his dance but they work at it with some compromise here and there.

 

The two of them continue to share their umbrellas and many, many rainy days after that Luhan yields.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think we better get started on those dance lessons.”


End file.
